Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort
by Malefica
Summary: FIC ABANDONNER - Vodemort lui à tout prit ou presque. Il ne lui reste que quelques amis pour qui il craint et sa propre vie. Que va-t-il encore devoir sacrifier pour satisfaire Dumbledore? Pas de Slash, Pas de Spoiler tome 5
1. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort  
  
Salut tout le monde! Comme promis avec quelques jours de retard, je poste  
enfin ma fiction. Je sais que cela fait déjà un bout de temps que je la promet, mais elle est enfin là!! Cette fic a commencé à être écrit avant la  
sortie du Tome 5, alors il n'y à pas de spoiler. Suspense garanti!!!  
-) Bye Maléfica  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~ Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Écrit par Maléfica S. Malefoy, co-écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy  
  
Légendre :: -- veut dire parlé  
'' veut dire pensé  
\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry était assis sur le banc de la cour du 4 Privet Drive. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait reçu une lettre pendant la nuit, du professeur Dumbledore, le priant de venir le rencontrer afin de lui parler de Voldemort et d' autres choses très importantes. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de prendre le Magicobus à midi, le jour même et de ne pas avertir ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ni son parrain Sirius Black, question de ne pas les inquiète encore plus.  
  
Harry se demandait pourquoi son directeur voulait le rencontrer en plein été, surtout pour lui parler de Voldemort! Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre à la rentrée scolaire le 1er septembre! Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, pour parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait déjà assez de ces horribles visions qui le hantaient toutes les nuits, sans en plus en parler pendant le jour. Albus allait sûrement lui apprendre des choses sur Voldemort et probablement la raison pour laquelle celui-ci désire tant le tuer.  
  
Le professeur allait peut-être lui révéler le nouveau plan que Voldemort était en train de concocter pour essayer de le tuer encore une fois. Cela était fort probable, connaissant le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix fort désagréable, qui appartenait à nul autre que sa très chère tante Pétunia, qui lui criait de rentrer immédiatement avant qu'il n'attire l'attention des voisins!  
  
-- TU NE CROYAIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE TU ALLAIS RESTER LÀ TOUTE LA JOURNÉE SANS RIEN FAIRE, ESPÈCE DE BON À RIEN. Lui cria t'elle par la tête.  
  
-- Non tante Pétunia. lui répondit Harry entre les dents, en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix de rage.  
  
Harry essaya de se calmer en pensant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure et demi avant de partir pour Poudlard.  
  
-- RESTE PAS LÀ LES BRAS BALLANTS, VA LAVER LES PLANCHERS AVEC LA BROSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- Oui, tante Pétunia!  
  
Harry se mit à laver tout les planchers de la maison, jusqu'à l'heure de son départ à midi. À 11 heure 55, Harry sortit de la maison pour prendre le magicobus. Il était tout courbaturé.  
  
'Vive Poudlard, là au moins je ne serai pas obligé de travailler comme un esclave, pour avoir droit qu'a un morceau de pain sec et un verre d'eau comme repas et je ne serai pas enfermé à clé dans ma chambre!' Se dit d'un ton colérique Harry.  
  
Quand midi sonna, le magicobus se posa devant lui dans un grand bruit. Harry aperçu Ern devant sont volant et Stan lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.  
  
-- Allez, monte Harry!! Nous te déposons bien à Poudlard Harry?? Lui dit Stan d'un ton enjoué.  
  
-- Eh, Oui c'est ça!  
  
-- Bien, alors en route Ern!!!!!!!  
  
Harry donna les 14 mornilles à Stan et s'assit sur un des lits disposé un peu partout dans le bus de trois étages. Le voyage paru durer une éternité à Harry, à tel point qu'il somnolait sur son lit quand Stan lui annonça qu'il était rendu à destination. Harry se leva tranquillement et regarda du coin de l'?il dehors, il faisait noir, il devait être dépassé l'heure du souper. (dîner pour l'Europe)  
  
-- Au revoir Ern, Stan merci pour le voyage! Dit Harry  
  
-- Mais c'est un plaisir Harry, bye à la prochaine fois. Lui dire t'ils en ch?urs.  
  
Harry gravit les longues marches jusqu'aux portes d'entrées. Il frappa deux grand coups et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui lui ouvrit la porte, elle paraissait toujours aussi sévère, mais au fond elle était très gentille.  
  
-- Ah Mr. Potter, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est limonade à la lime.  
  
-- Très bien professeur McGonagall, merci.  
  
Harry parti en direction du bureau du directeur. Rendu en face de la statut, il donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il cogna à la porte et aussitôt, il entendit Dumbledore dire Entrez. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Fumseck, le phénix de Albus, vint se poser sur son épaule en chantant une douce mélodie.  
  
-- Assie- toi Harry, ne reste pas dans la porte. Lui dit Dumbledore avec les yeux brillant.  
  
-- Comment va- tu mon garçon?  
  
-- Ça va monsieur. Dit-il avec une petite voix.  
  
-- Harry, mon enfant, dis-moi réellement comment tu vas.  
  
-- Je fais des cauchemars toute les nuits. Mais j'imagine qu' avec le retour de Voldemort, c'est tout à fait normal maintenant! Soupira Harry en baissant les yeux.  
  
-- Oui, je crois aussi qu' avec son retour, les visions ou cauchemars feront désormais parti de ta vie, malheureusement . Dumbledore avait perdu cet éclat de malice dans ses yeux, il était rendu grave et sérieux.  
  
-- Professeur, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi suis- je ici? Je ne crois pas que vous m'avez fait venir juste pour me parler de mes cauchemars. Demanda notre jeune sorcier.  
  
-- Tu as raison Harry, je ne t'ai pas fais venir ici pour que tu me parles uniquement de tes cauchemars. Lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Il paraissait si vieux et las. Se qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle.  
  
-- Harry, est-ce que tu te rappelles de Tom Elvis Jedusor que tu a rencontré pendant ta deuxième année?  
  
-- Oui, je m'en rappelle monsieur. Pourquoi cette question? s'interrogea-t- il?  
  
-- Je te pose cette question , parce que de prime abord, c'est de lui dont je veux te parler Harry. Il y a quelques semaines, je craignais que Tom change quelque chose au passé ou qu'il essaie de modifier des choses dans le présent. Et, il y a 3 jours de cela, Tom a réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen, à se dédoubler et envoyer son double du passé dans notre présent. Mais, la chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce double, ne serait pas exactement pareil à lui coté caractère. Le Tom qui a été envoyé dans le futur est beaucoup plus doux et moins machiavélique que lui. En gros, il n'est pas un deuxième Lord Voldemort, il est comme n'importe quel autre jeune de son âge. Il a un grand désir d'apprendre, de faire ses preuves, d'avoir des amis et de s'amuser. Il n' a rien à voir avec notre futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-- Eh, professeur, eh pourquoi est-ce que vous me parlez de lui? Dites- moi qu'il n'est pas à notre époque, qu'il n'est pas dans l'école à l'heure qu'il est???? Lui dit Harry d'un ton précipité et énervé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer les trois prochaines années avec Tom Jedusor dans l'école et de devoir faire semblant de ne pas avoir envie de le tuer sur le champ.  
  
-- J'ai bien peur de devoir te dire que Mr. Jedusor est bel et bien à notre époque et qu'il va finir sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il est présentement à la grande salle avec les autres professeurs de l'école. Crois-moi Harry, nous sommes plusieurs à ne pas être enchantés que Tom soit ici. L'atmosphère est très tendue depuis qu'il est arrivé, il y a trois jours. Jedusor ne se sent pas très à l'aise ici, il se sait pas très apprécié. J'ai d'ailleurs été obligé de tout lui raconter ce que son double a fait à ce jour. Il est encore sous le choc!!  
  
-- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici professeur! Dit Harry un peu perdu.  
  
-- Mon garçon je t'ai fais venir ici avec tes bagages, car je voudrais que tu passes le reste de l'été à Poudlard. Ce que je désire Harry....c'est que tu fasses preuve d'abnégation et que tu passes l'été avec Tom Jedusor...  
  
-- QUOI!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Harry en bondissant de sa chaise qui se fracassa sur le sol. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PASSE L'ÉTÉ AVEC CE MONSTRE À FAIRE SEMBLANT DE PAS LE HAÏR!!!!  
  
Comment pouvez vous me demandez une chose pareille.....il a tué mes parents...il a essayé de m'assassiner à plusieurs reprises...... n'avez vous aucune pitié pour moi..... vous me demandez de faire abstraction de mes sentiments.... vous rendez-vous compte que cet Être abject a saboté ma vie, à cause de lui je n'ai connu que mépris, haine et douleur......  
  
Sans même s'en rende compte, des larmes inondaient ses joues, sa voix était brisée, dans ses yeux émeraudes on pouvait y lire toute la détresse contenue dans son âme torturée.  
  
Dumbledore était songeur suite à la réaction vive de Harry et surpris par le désarroi exprimé d'une façon si brutale dans un flot d'émotions non contrôlées.  
  
-- Mon enfant, je sais très bien tout se que Voldemort t'a fait subir, ce dont il t'a privé par ses actions répréhensibles; mais j'aimerais que tu vois en Tom Jedusor qui est ici, un garçon de quinze ans qui n'a pas encore mal tourné. Nous avons la possibilité de faire de lui une autre personne que ce mage noir cruel qui prend plaisir à torturer et tuer les gens. Harry, tu as l'opportunité de changer le c?ur de Voldemort en touchant celui de Tom Jedusor. Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres rappellera son double dans le passé, peut-être aura-t-il tellement changé que nous aurons modifié le passé et par le fait même notre avenir .  
  
Harry était toujours debout, les épaules voûtées, la tête basse, dos à Dumbledore, écrasé par le poids du sacrifice que son directeur lui demandait. Les arguments de celui-ci avaient trouvé écho en lui malgré le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait. Son c?ur se refusait à se soumettre à une telle abomination. Mais sa raison lui dictait de ne pas se fermer à cette mince possibilité de changer les évènements. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se marche sur le c?ur continuellement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense toujours aux autres et jamais à lui d'abord. Il aimerait tant être égoïste une fois dans sa vie.  
  
Dumbledore se leva, s'approcha de Harry et lui posa la main sur l'épaule d'une façon paternelle.  
  
-- Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision ce soir. Bien, il est tard tu devrais monté te coucher, il va y avoir un repas pour toi dans ta salle commune.  
  
Harry se retourna doucement vers Dumbledore et plongea un regard blessé dans les yeux de son directeur pendant quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lourd.  
  
-- Harry.  
  
Le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa, la pognée de porte dans la main et tourna la tête sans un mot.  
  
-- Je sais Harry que ce que je te demande va exiger beaucoup de toi mais c'est d'une importance capitale pour le monde. Oh, j'allais oublier le mot de passe est Altruisme.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard amer, réalisant que c'était exactement se qu'on attendait de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et sorti.  
  
Fin chapitre 1  
  
À suivre.  
  
- Et puis comment avez-vous trouvé??? Nous avons travaillé extrêmement dur pour essayer de rendre l'histoire intéressante. Je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été toujours facile!! Mais, je trouve que le résultat en vaux la peine!! ( Pour une fois que je suis fière de ce que j'écris ) ;-) 


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort  
  
Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2. Pas de spoiler Tome 5. Suspense  
garanti!!! ;-) Bye Maléfica  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~ Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Écrit par Maléfica S. Malefoy, co-écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy  
  
Légendre :: -- veut dire parlé  
'' veut dire pensé  
\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Harry se réveilla après à peine deux heures et demi de sommeil. Il se tourna de tout les côté pendant près d'une heure quand il décida enfin à se lever. Il pris ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit et les mis sur son nez.  
  
'Il est juste trois heure du matin!!! Pourquoi je ne peux jamais dormir comme tout le monde des nuits complètes d'au moins six heures. Mais non, le grand Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, doit être différent des autres!!! Il doit faire des cauchemars horribles, affronter le seigneur des ténèbres au moins une fois par année, doit sauver toute le monde sans se plaindre et au risque de sa propre vie. Comme si ma vie n'avait pas d'importance, en autant que je tue Voldemort pour eux. Si je meurs en le tuant ce n'est pas grave, ils vont tous fêter sa défaite et oublier que j'en suis mort. Et bien sur, à la minute où je fais quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, tout le monde me tourne le dos et me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. Ils sont tous probablement sur le point de me traiter de tueur et de mangemort suite à la mort de Cédric. Comme si j'étais assez fou pour allez rejoindre le meurtrier de mes parents.' Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry tournait en rond dans le dortoir tel un lion en cage qu'on empêcherait de sortir.  
  
'Sans oublier Dumbledore, qui veut que je fasse abstraction de mes sentiments, pour passer l'été avec ce monstre, ce tueur. Non mais pour qui est-ce qu' il me prend lui? Quelqu'un qui n'a aucune émotions? Qui ne pense jamais à lui?? J'ai des sentiments, des désirs moi aussi. Si Voldemort n'avait pas tuer mes parents je ne serais pas obligé de passez l'été avec des gens sans c?ur comme les Dursley ou Tom Jedusor. Comment Dumbledore ose t-il me dire que c'est pour mon bien et celui de la communauté magique, alors que l'on me maltraite dans "ma famille" ou que je dois me lier d'amitié avec un meurtrier, que ce n'est pas important, en autant que je sois en mesure de me battre contre Lord Voldemort, le reste est négligeable.'  
  
-- ..NÉGLIGEABLE??????hurla-t-il dans le dortoir, affolant Hedwige qui battit des ailes, regardant son maître d'un air courroucé. Mais, ma vie est un véritable enfer et je doit faire comme si de rien était. Non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'ils me prennent tous, POUR UNE MACHINE????? Harry continuait à tournée en rond, les poings et la mâchoire crispés par la colère et la répulsion à l'idée de se soumettre aux désirs de Dumbledore.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas rageur, question de prendre une bonne douche pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Il était tellement tendu que tout ses muscles lui faisaient mal.  
  
Il resta près de deux heures sous l'eau presque bouillante enveloppé d'un nuage de vapeur. Comme si ce brouillard d'eau chaude allait contribuer à le protéger du monde extérieur. Ce qui était peine perdue.  
  
-- POURQUOI. POURQUOI TOUJOURS MOI.. ON NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER RESPIRER UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS? MAIS NON, LE CÉLÈBRE HARRY POTTER DOIT TOUJOURS SE PRÉOCCUPER DES AUTRES AVANT DE PENSER À LUI!! SI DUMBLEDORE CROIT QUE JE VAIS PASSER L'ÉTÉ AVEC CE JEDUSOR, IL SE TROMPE. IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION!!!! TU M'ENTENDS DUMBLEDORE?? MA RÉPONSE EST NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vociféra Harry de toutes ses forces. S'appuyant contre le mur, il se laissa glisser sur les dalles de la salle de bain, les épaules voûtées. Répétant sans cesse "Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi moi??????"   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se releva, s'enroula dans un drap de bain et retourna dans le dortoir. Comme un automate, il enfila ses vêtements se laissant tomber sur son lit, il s'étendit les mains derrière la tête continuant de réfléchir à sa triste vie, se laissant aller à la déprime maintenant que la colère était passée.  
  
Harry regarda l'heure, il était passé midi, il comprenait pourquoi son estomac criait famine.  
  
'Je ferais bien de descendre aux cuisines pour manger un peu. Ça ne me tente pas d'affronter tout les regards des professeurs et de rencontrer Jedusor tout de suite.'  
  
Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et marcha en direction des cuisines. Rendu en face du tableau du passage secret, il chatouilla la poire. Il entra et enleva sa cape après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Aussitôt, plusieurs elfes de maison lui demandèrent se qu'il désirait.  
  
-- Eh j'aimerais avoir un peu de nourriture s'il vous plaît merci.  
  
-- Harry Potter monsieur, comment allez vous monsieur??  
  
-- Bonjour Dobby, ça va, ça va bien merci.  
  
-- Dobby est heureux de voir Harry Potter monsieur.  
  
-- Eh, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Dobby. Dit Harry d'une petite voix.  
  
Il vit arrivé quatre elfes qui tenais un grand plateau rempli de nourriture de toute sorte. Ils déposèrent le tout sur une petite table en lui disant que s'il désirais autre choses de leurs dire, et ils retournèrent à leurs chaudrons.  
  
Après avoir mangé, Harry remis sa cape d'invisibilité et partit d'un pas lent sans aucune destination particulière. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il se traînait les pieds, sous sa cape dans les corridors quand il croisa un garçon qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jaie, les yeux d'un bleu vert profond, il était assez grand. Harry le reconnu, il s'agissait de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom était comme dans ses souvenirs, il semblait peut-être un peu plus jeune, mais c'étais lui quand même. Harry serra les poings de rage.  
  
'Je ne peux même pas me promener dans les couloirs sans tomber sur lui.' Se dit Harry d'un ton amer et colérique.  
  
Examinant Tom, malgré sa rage grandissante, il lui paru serein, dépourvu de méchanceté, mais semblait surtout s'ennuyer à mourir. Tom marchait la tête basse sans trop savoir où il allait.  
  
'Je pourrais peut-être le suivre, comme ça je le verrais tel qu' il est vraiment sans qu'il sache que je l'observe. C'est une bonne idée.. ouais je vais le suivre.'  
  
Tom finit par sortir du château et allez s'asseoir au bord du lac. Il laissa échappé un long soupir d'ennui.  
  
Harry s'assit un peu plus loin de sorte que Tom ne sente pas sa présence. Brusquement Tom se mis à marmonner pour lui-même.  
  
-- Dumbledore m'a dit hier matin qu'il allait faire venir Harry Potter à Poudlard, et qu'il lui demanderait de passer l'été avec moi. Il craint que Harry n'accepte pas. Je le comprend, qui voudrait être ami avec le futur assassin de ses parents?.. Personne! Qui serait assez fou pour ça??? Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir changer le passé, je lui redonnerais ses parents. Je sais trop ce qu'est être orphelin et être élever par des gens qui te déteste, qui te haïssent... Je me sens sale et coupable, pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui à tuer tout ces pauvre gens. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pour changer le passé.  
  
J'ai presque peur de rencontrer Harry Potter, il ne risque pas de me faire la bise, bien au contraire. Je devrais me préparer à me faire crier après, me faire frapper, au pire me faire tuer. Cela ne me surprendrait pas vraiment, je le mérite de toute façon. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué, torturé et fais de sa vie un vrai enfer. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve dans le futur?? Tout le monde me déteste et a peur de moi.  
  
Harry en avait assez entendu pour le moment, il se releva et pris la direction du château.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, 'Tom Jedusor avait des remords. Pourquoi aurait-il des remords? Ce n'est pas ce garçon qui a tué tout ces gens, mais Voldemort! Il ne ressemble pas vraiment au Tom Jedusor que j'ai rencontré dans la chambre des secrets en deuxième année. L'autre Tom avait l'air fier de lui-même et de tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait accompli.  
  
Jedusor se serait-il aperçu de ma présence près de lui dans le parc et m'aurait jouer la comédie? Non, ça m'étonnerait vraiment j'ai fais bien attention pour ne pas faire de bruits. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais là. Tout ce qu'il a dit, il le pensait vraiment. Alors, Tom Jedusor est différent d'il y a trois ans. Dumbledore avait raison quand il affirmait que Jedusor n'étais pas encore un futur seigneur des ténèbres. Peut-être que je devrais lui donner une chance après tout, il n'a peut-être pas encore touché à la magie noire!!!!'  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry était monté dans la tour d'astronomie. Il resta là à réfléchir pendant près de trois heures quand il finit par descendre à sa salle commune. Il se faisait tard, l'heure du souper (Dîner) était passé depuis un certain temps déjà. En entrant, il vit Dumbledore qui était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil.  
  
-- Ah, Harry te voilà, cela fait un certain temps que je t'attend. Nous ne t'avons pas vu de la journée. Je m'y attendais un peu. Allez, viens t'asseoir Harry, ne reste pas là.. Bien mon garçon, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé hier soir?  
  
-- GGGrrrrrrrrrr.... Harry lança à Albus un regard noir qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Rogue, tout en prenant un siège face à son professeur.  
  
-- À ce que je vois. tu y as réfléchi. Lui dit Dumbledore avec un regard malicieux.  
  
Alors, quelle est ta décision mon enfant?  
  
Harry se releva tout en soutenant le regard du directeur et d'une voix déterminée :  
  
-- Ma réponse est Non, monsieur!  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre  
  
-- Toute une demande de la part de Dumbledore!!! D'après vous, la réponse de Harry va telle changée durant la nuit??? 


	3. Chapitre 3

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort  
  
Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 3. Pas de spoiler Tome 5. Suspense  
garanti!!! ;-) Bye Maléfica  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~ Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Écrit par Maléfica S. Malefoy, co-écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy  
  
Légendre :: -- veut dire parlé  
'' veut dire pensé  
\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
-- Ma réponse est Non, monsieur!  
  
Ébranlé par la décision catégorique de son élève. Dumbledore voulut s'objecter mais Harry lui en laissa pas le temps il lui tourna le dos en lui disant.  
  
-- Rien de ce que vous me direz ne me fera changer d'avis.  
  
Il agrippa sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
-- J'ai faim je vais dîner. Bonsoir monsieur.  
  
La porte se referma sur Harry, laissant un Dumbledore complètement abasourdi et soucieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce refus qui de plus lui semblait final. Il croyait avoir à batailler un peu avec Harry pour obtenir son accord, mais il était loin de s'attendre que cette conversation prenne fin aussi abruptement.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Après une autre nuit blanche passé à tourner en rond dans son lit, Harry se leva de fort mauvaise humeur. Il se dirigea vers les douches d'un pas rageur. Après une brève toilette notre sorcier binoclard mit le pied sur le savon et dans un vol plané, il retomba sur le dos en se fracassant le crâne sur le sol.  
  
-- Aaaaaaaïïïïïeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Harry lança une litanie de jurons tout en se relevant précautionneusement. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et retourna au dortoir pour s'habiller.  
  
Notre jeune sorcier sentait une migraine carabinée se pointer à l'horizon. Ce qui n'améliora en rien son humeur. Il attrapa la cape de son père et descendit aux cuisines pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Recouvert de sa cape, Harry flânait dans les corridors. Entendant du bruit derrière lui il se retourna brusquement s'emmêlant les pieds dans sa cape, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'armure derrière lui. Et dans un vacarme infernal, celle-ci s'écroula sur lui.  
  
-- POTTEEEERRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Les pas précipités de Rogue près de lui enlevèrent toutes idées de fuite à Harry. Espérant être complètement invisible, notre jeune sorcier n'osa plus bouger, écrasé sous le poids du métal.  
  
-- Potter, grogna Rogue, je sais que vous êtes là sous votre fichu cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Tout en parlant, il enlevait les pièces de l'armure et mit la main sur Harry. D'un geste brusque Rogue souleva Harry d'une main et de l'autre il lui enleva sa cape.  
  
-- Potter. je vous tiens! Dit il en étirant un sourire machiavélique.  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement du au fait que son professeur l'affolait mais surtout par ce qu'il serrait le col de sa chemise autour de son cou.  
  
-- Quel mauvais coup êtes-vous en train de manigancer pour vous promenez avec votre cape d'invisibilité en plein jour?? RÉPONDEZ POTTER!  
  
-- Rien professeur, je ne faisais rien d'autre que me promener. Dit difficilement Harry.  
  
-- Et où avez-vous eu cette cape Potter.  
  
-- C'est un héritage de mon père, monsieur.  
  
-- Bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter, le grand Harry Potter doit toujours être au-dessus des règlements tout comme votre père. Tout comme lui, vous être un bon à rien, qui ne pense qu'à sa popularité.  
  
-- MON PÈRE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN BON À RIEN, LUI IL S'EST TENU DEBOUT DEVANT VOLDEMORT, LUI AU MOINS NE BAISAIT PAS LE BAS DE SA ROBE. C'EST VOUS QUI ÉTIEZ UN BON À RIEN, VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ INCAPABLE DE VOUS TENIR DEBOUT. VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ UN LÂCHE ET MON PÈRE UN HÉROS. VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DIGNE DE PRONONCER SON NOM!  
  
Dans sa rage, Harry n'avait pas mesuré la portée de ses paroles. Il vit avec horreur Rogue blêmir sous l'insulte et son regard chargé de haine le foudroyer. Il blêmit à son tour sentant sa dernière heure venue. Tout compte fait pensa Harry, affronter Voldemort n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible.  
  
L'ex-mangemort desserra son étreinte Harry s'écroula dans un fracas métallique de l'armure. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, les narines pincées, la respiration saccadée, Rogue lui tourna le dos dans un mouvement brusque et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.  
  
Notre impudent sorcier se releva un peu tremblant dû aux émotions ressenties.  
  
-- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me lancer l'Avada Kedevra. Dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. Il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça un sort de reconstruction pour l'armure. Il décida de retourner à sa salle commune.  
  
-- Bonjour mr. Potter lui dit la grosse dame en rose du portrait.  
  
-- Altruisme grogna Harry.  
  
-- Vous ne me semblez pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui!  
  
-- Altruisme dit-il d'une voix impatiente  
  
-- Jeune homme vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance de me répondre. S'offusqua la grosse dame.  
  
-- Non je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Altruisme! Aboya-t-il  
  
-- Ça va, ça va je vous ouvre!  
  
Le tableau s'ouvrit dégageant le passage et Harry entra en trombe dans la salle commune.  
  
-- Altruisme!!!!!!! Je vais leur en faire moi.. J'ai le goût d'être égoïste pour une fois. j'ai fini de me sacrifier pour des ingrats.  
  
Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des garçons et ouvrit la porte qui alla se fracasser contre le mur.  
  
Harry se figea sur place l'espace de quelques secondes. Avec horreur, il découvrit Jedusor, assit sur le lit de Ron, occupé à défaire sa malle. Avant même que Tom aie eu le temps de faire un geste ou d'émettre un son, Harry, tel un félin, bondit sur l'intrus, le prenant à la gorge.  
  
-- Maudits Serpentards, vous ne pouvez donc pas rester chez vous. DEHORDS DE MA TOUR!!!!!!!! Tout en criant, Harry martelait Tom de coups de poings à la figure. Celui ci, complètement stupéfait et apeuré à la vision de son agresseur fou furieux, ne songea même pas à se défendre, trop abasourdi, se demandant si sa dernière heure n'était pas arrivée.  
  
Harry était tellement en colère, que tout dans la pièce s'était mit à virevolter, les vitres à éclater. Dans tout ce branle-bas, Hedwige volait dans tous les sens en hululant, essayant de ne pas se faire tuer par tous ces objets qui s'entrechoquaient dans les airs. La chouette finit par se faufiler au travers des projectiles et s'enfuit par une fenêtre éventrée. Les tiroirs de bureaux allaient se fracasser contre les murs, se vidant de leurs contenus qui à leurs tours, se mirent à voltiger. Les lits et les armoires vibraient sous la fureur du griffondor hors de contrôle. Un grondement sourd dans les murs se faisait entendre, rappelant le son d'un tremblement de terre.  
  
Harry traîna Tom par le col de sa chemise vers la porte pour le faire sortir du dortoir, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour le frapper encore, summergé par sa haine. La malle de Tom Jedusor qui était projetée dans les airs comme tous les autres objets, percuta la tête de Harry qui resta sonné quelques secondes. Profitant de ce petit moment de répit, Jedusor rampa hors de portée de son bourreau. Du sang coulait à la tempe de Potter et une marque bleu apparue à la pommette de sa joue droite. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Tom qui était en piteux état. Il avait le visage en sang, un ?il complètement fermé, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, les lèvres fendues à plusieurs endroits. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer et toussait tout en crachant du sang. Il réussit à se mettre à genoux et se faufila en dehors du dortoir. Il tenta de se lever en s'aidant du muret de l'escalier.  
  
Voyant sa victime lui échapper, notre sorcier belliqueux l'agrippa par le col et par la ceinture de son pantalon, le souleva et le projeta dans les airs . Tom atterrit sur le coin d'une table de travail dans la salle commune. Un craquement sinistre suivi d'une douleur atroce indiqua à Jedusor qu'il s'était cassé une jambe et probablement la clavicule de l'épaule gauche.  
  
-- Aaaaïïïeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Tom, tu es fou Potter??  
  
Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre étant retourné dans la chambre. Il attrapa la malle en lévitation et agrippa quelques vêtements appartenant au serpentard, les mit dedans et tout en la traînant vers les escaliers . Il manqua la première marche, perdit pied et déboula celles-ci avec la malle. La culbute s'avéra très douloureuse mais Harry se releva, encore plus en colère. Le bruit sourd dans les murs s'amplifia, à leurs tours, les meubles de la salle commune se mirent à tanguer, secouer de soubresauts plus violents que précédemment.  
  
Tom était terrifié par Harry. Son visage reflétait une telle haine qu'il en avait des frissons qui lui courraient le long de l'échine.  
  
-- Potter.grogna difficilement Jedusor. Dumbledore m'avait dit que tu accepterais que je vienne à Griffondor mais à ce que je vois , il s'est trompé. Alors cesse de t'énerver et je vais sortir  
  
Tom tentait désespérément de calmer son agresseur tout en se traînant vers la sortie. Mais il s'avançait toujours vers lui en boitant d'un air menaçant. Harry souleva le serpentard par la chemise et l'approcha de son visage. Jedusor ne tenait plus sur ses jambes tellement il avait été roué de coups.  
  
\ Sssssssserpent, pour sssssortir, tu vas ssssssortir. / siffla Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
-- POTTER.crièrent ensemble McGonagall et Rogue  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 3  
  
-- Aïe. ouais j'avoue nous avons été très sadique lorsqu'on a écrit ce chapitre et le suivant. Mais on c'est dit que peu de gens écrivaient des fics dans lesquelles Harry se rebelle. De là notre sadisme.  
  
** Petit message : Ce chapitre n'a été basé sur aucune fic. Je dit ça, car ma mère l'autre jour à lue une fic où il y avait des objets qui volaient dans les airs, causé par une forte colère de la fille de Rogue. Je dois dire que ce chapitre est écrit depuis près de 4 ou 5 mois, cela sort tout droit de notre imagination corrompue par la violence. AHAHAH 


	4. Chapitre 4

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort  
  
Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 4. Pas de spoiler Tome 5. La fin de ce chapitre a été écrit par ma mère. Suspense garanti!!! Reviews à la fin!  
-) Bye Maléfica  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~ Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Écrit par Maléfica S. Malefoy, co-écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy  
  
Légendre :: -- veut dire parlé  
'' veut dire pensé  
\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
\ Sssssssserpent, pour sssssortir, tu vas ssssssortir. / siffla Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
-- POTTER.crièrent ensemble McGonagall et Rogue  
  
Jedusor regarda Harry avec une horreur non dissimulée pendant que celui-ci levait le poing pour le frapper une nouvelle fois. Tom était effaré, le griffondor ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la présence des deux directeurs de maison. Avant même qu'il aie pu fermer son ?il encore valide, Tom reçu de plein fouet plusieurs coups dans la figure, le sonnant sérieusement. Son cerveau s'engourdi comme s'il était dans un endroit extrêmement froid, il se sentait lourd, sa vision s'obscurcie comme si on avait éteint les lumières. Il entendait des bourdonnements comme dans une ruche d'abeilles puis tout d'un coup, il se sentit tomber au sol et puis le trou noir. Tom venait de s'évanouir.  
  
Harry avait entendu un son comme si on lui avait parlé, mais n'y prêtât pas attention. Il était tellement enivré par sa haine que la seul chose qu'il voulait était se débarrasser de ce vil serpent qui était venu envahir son monde. Harry rétrécie un peu plus ses yeux, on pouvait y voir une lueur rouge, mais aussi de la démence. De quoi faire peur à n'importe qui. Il leva à nouveau le poing et l'abattis sur le visage du serpentard à plusieurs reprises, les coups partaient tout seul, il était incontrôlable. Après quelques coups, Harry sentit Jedusor devenir comme de la guenille, comme si son âme sortait de son corps. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à le frapper.  
  
Puis tout d'un coup, il sentit deux bras musculeux le saisir par la taille et essayer de l'éloigner de Jedusor. Harry se mit à se débattre contre les bras de l'être abjecte qui osait l'éloigner de sa victime. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait rien contre eux, ces bras étaient plus forts que lui. Furieux, Harry se tordit comme un dément, a donné des coups de pieds et de poings et même a essayé de mordre pour se libérer et a crié le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Tout dans la pièce s'était mit à voler dans les airs et à se fracasser les uns sur les autres et sur les murs. C'était devenu très dangereux de se faire blesser par les meubles et objets s'entrechoquant de toutes parts. La magie de Harry Potter était hors de contrôle.  
  
\ Lâchez- moi, lâchez- moi, je vousssss ssss'interdit de me toucher. /siffla Harry.  
  
-- ÇA SUFFIT POTTER, ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS DÉBATTRE!!! Cria Rogue pendant qu'il resserrait sa poigne autour du garçon.  
  
Albus entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ce qui s'offrit à son regard le sidéra. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les grondements dans les murs du château il ne s'était pas imaginé un instant que ce phénomène avait été causé par Harry, mais il ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir une horreur de la sorte. Le tableau n'était vraiment pas réjouissant à voir. Entre tout les projectiles qui s'entrechoquaient violemment dans les airs, Harry qui se débattait et criait en fourchelangue dans les bras de Severus tentant de le maintenir du mieux qu'il pouvait et Minerva accroupie près d'une forme inerte ,ensanglantée et méconnaissable. Dumbledore figea sur place quelques secondes.  
  
\ Laisssssser moi tuer cccce ssssssale sssserpent, il ne mérite passs de vivre plusss longtempssss. /  
  
-- Aaaarrrggg..  
  
-- Stupéfix! Albus venait de lancer le sort sur Harry pour empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé ou pire tué.  
  
Harry arrêta instantanément de se débattre et tout se qui était en lévitation retomba sur le sol dans un bruit infernal. Les tables ,les chaises et les autres meubles se brisèrent en tombant sur le plancher. Le grondement dans les murs s'arrêta lui aussi. Ce fut le silence dans la pièce. Des papiers se balançaient encore dans les airs et retombaient doucement sur le plancher.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha de Tom et l'examina un peu. Son état semblait pire qu'il le craignait , Harry n'y était pas allé de mains mortes.  
  
-- Minerva, voulez- vous bien apporter Mr. Jedusor à l'infirmerie car il a besoin de soins au plus vite.  
  
-- J'y vais immédiatement Albus. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança le sort Mobilicus et parti d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Dumbledore se retourna vers Severus et un Harry inconscient.  
  
-- Severus, voudriez- vous bien apportez Mr. Potter à l'infirmerie, je crois qu'il a besoin de soins lui aussi.  
  
-- Bien sur monsieur le directeur. Et Rogue parti d'un pas rapide avec le jeune griffondor en lévitation dans les airs.  
  
Le directeur se retourna vers la pièce pour évaluer les dégâts, ils étaient nombreux ( tables, chaises, divans, lits, etc. )  
  
-- Harry mon enfant, qu'as- tu fais? Pourquoi as- tu réagis ainsi ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de perdre le contrôle de tes nerfs. Albus laissa échapper un long soupir, il paraissait plus vieux que d'habitude et fatigué. Il se retourna vers la sortie d'un pas lent, il se dirigea à son tour vers l'aile médicale.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 4  
  
-- AHAHAHAH que nous sommes machiavélique, pauvre Tom, il est vraiment en piteux état. Que va-t-il arriver maintenant.??? Suspense AHAHAHAH Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est le plus court jusqu'ici! Les autres sont plus long! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Réponses aux Reviews  
  
Fatim, Ray, Luluberlu21, Popol, Cynore : Je voulais vous remercier pour vos encouragements, nous sommes heureuses de constater que vous appréciez notre fic. Et ne vous inquiétez pas nous n'allons pas abandonner cette histoire, nous avons encore bien des choses à faire vivre aux personnages. ;-)  
  
Sisi : Merci pour ta review. Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter cette fic ne deviendra pas un slash. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup ces histoires, je ne suis pas encore prête à en écrire et Namser, ma mère, n'aime pas les slash en général sauf trois qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié. ' Magnetic Attraction (Anglais par Frizzy), Apologies and Past Mistakes (Anglais par Frizzy), Unthinkable Thoughts (Anglais par Aidan Lynch) ' ( 


	5. Chapitre 5

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort  
  
Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 5. Pas de spoiler Tome 5. Si je ne l'écris pas, je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Ce chapitre a été écrit par ma mère d'après mes idées et j'ai par la suite approuvée ce qui a été écrit. Je dois avouer que ma mère et moi avons les mêmes idées, il n'y a pas de différence dans la façon d'écrire, etc. Reviews en dessous  
du chapitre! Bonne lecture! Suspense garanti!!! ;-) Bye Maléfica  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~ Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Petite Question Importante  
  
Je me demandais si les personnes qui avais un écran inférieure à 17'' avaient des problèmes avec les paramètres de la fic? Si oui, j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir pour que je puisse les changés merci!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy et approuvé par Maléfica S. Malefoy.  
  
Légendre :: -- veut dire parlé  
'' veut dire pensé  
\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Une légère brise caressa son visage, il sentit la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil matinal sur son corps courbaturé???????????..Complètement éveillé, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux regardant tout autour de lui, se rendant compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une forme dans un lit à l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
_Jedusor...Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore à Poudlard? hurla Harry tout en tentant de sortir de son lit  
  
Mais son mouvement fut bloqué. Ses épaules retombèrent sur le matelas. De surprise,  
  
Harry souleva sa tête et vit qu'il était attaché à son lit par des entraves solides.  
  
Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaché? Venez me libérer immédiatement. Vous m'entendez? Mme Pomfresh? hurla encore Harry en colère tout en se tortillant pour se défaire de ses liens  
  
_Monsieur Potter, veuillez cesser de crier immédiatement. Ordonna l'infirmière. C'est une infirmerie ici et je vous prierais d'arrêter gigoter. Ces liens sont là pour rester encore un moment compte tenu de votre état d'esprit belliqueux. réprimandant le garçon d'un air sévère  
  
_Détachez-moi je vous dis, vous n'avez pas le droit s'objecta Harry  
  
_J'ai tout les droits jeune homme et c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui vous a ligoté avant de lever le sort stupéfix qu'il vous avait lancé pour vous empêcher de tuer ce jeune homme là-bas.  
  
_Je veux voir le professeur Dumbledore alors. Insista-t-il d'une voix impatiente.  
  
_Il est en réunion mais il m'a assuré qu'il viendrait vous parler; ce qui ne saurait tarder alors employez ce temps pour vous calmer. Et maintenant, ne me dérangez plus, je dois m'occuper d'un blessé beaucoup plus grave que vous. Rajouta-t-elle d'un air pincé tout en lui tournant le dos .  
  
Harry donna des coups de tête rageusement dans son oreiller, essayant dans une dernière tentative de se défaire de ses liens tout en jurant tout bas. Finalement, vaincu, il se résigna à attendre la venu de son directeur.  
  
Près d'une plus tard, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de Tom Jedusor. Mme Pomfresh alla à sa rencontre.  
  
_Comment va-t-il ?  
  
_Il va mieux, il dort. Il a une jambe fracturée, deux cotes fêlées, la clavicule brisée aussi. Son nez est cassé ainsi que la mâchoire; plusieurs contusions et bleus et quelques lésions internes sans gravité. Tout est sous contrôle. Il en a pour quelques jours à garder le lit et beaucoup de repos. Défila l'infirmière de façon professionnelle.  
  
Dumbledore la remercia et se dirigea vers Harry qui n'avait manqué aucun mots du compte rendu de l'infirmière.  
  
Le directeur prit une chaise et l'avança près du lit de son étudiant, s'assit et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui soutient le sien quelques instants et détourna les yeux d'un air ennuyé.  
  
Dumbledore soupira et mit un sort de silence autour d'eux.  
  
Alors?... J'attends des explications sur ton comportement Harry.  
  
_........  
  
_Harry..  
  
_Détachez moi . grogna Harry  
  
_Non, pas tant que je décèlerai des signes d'agressivité en toi ou que tu ne montres un minimum de remords pour ce que tu as infligé à Tom Jedusor.  
  
DES REMORDS..MAIS VOUS VOULEZ RIRE DE MOI???? Hurla Harry, les yeux à moitié sorties de leurs orbites de stupéfaction.  
  
-Vous voulez que j'aie des remords pour avoir infligé une raclée à ce serpent? Je n'ai fait que se que l'on a toujours attendu de moi .  
  
Dumbledore ne dit pas un mot ni ne fit un geste. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner Harry dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait.  
  
Je n'ai eu que quinze mois de bonheur dans ma vie. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Puis j'ai été placé dans une famille qui ne me donnait que le strict minimum pour survivre, me traitant presque comme leur esclave. Je suis arrivé dans le monde magique où on m'avait élevé sur un piédestal où l'on me protégeait à m'étouffer. Dès les premiers jours, vous m'avez mis sur les épaules un poids inimaginable. Je suis le Survivant et vous attendez de moi que j'élimine le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. On regarde ma fichu cicatrice comme si elle avait des pouvoirs. Un jour, on m'adule et le lendemain, on me déteste et l'on craint que je ne les assassine ou on soupçonne que je ne sois un mage noir prêt à m'allier à Voldemort. Vous voulez faire de moi une machine à tuer et tous, TOUS, s'attendent à ce que je tue Voldemort un jour et ce même si je dois donner ma vie pour sauver la leur. Personne ne me donne le droit de vivre une vie d'adolescent normal. Je suis jugé, évalué, décortiqué, examiné sous toutes les coutures. J'ai tout supporté sans me révolter. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai laissé que la pression sortir. J'ai tenté d'éliminer de ma vue et de ma vie celui qui l'empoisonne depuis ma naissance.  
  
Harry avait dit tout d'une traite ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur. Pas qu'il voulait de la pitié, mais il énonçait des vérités, des sentiments longtemps refoulés qui ne demandaient qu'a sortir comme un geyser, comme de la lave de volcan, il est entré en éruption, laissant derrière lui des ravages.  
  
Dumbledore est resté muet suite aux aveux du jeune sorcier. Il caressait sa barbe d'un geste automatique avec un air songeur. Il resta silencieux , perdu dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
Le directeur se leva se son siège, d'un geste de sa baguette, il défit les liens qui retenait Harry à son lit et souleva ses couvertures.  
  
-Viens avec moi. Lui dit-il.  
  
Le garçon se leva et suivit son directeur en boitillant légèrement. Celui- ci l'entraîna à la tour des Griffondors. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, le vieil homme entra le premier suivi de son étudiant.  
  
La salle commune était dans un état lamentable. Tout était sans dessus- dessous , les pattes de tables cassées, les coussins éventrés, les tableaux par terre, les fenêtres brisées des parchemins éparpillés sur le sol, des fissures dans les tapisseries et les murs de pierres. A croire qu'une tornade était passée à l'intérieur de la tour.  
  
Harry était mal à l'aise devant l'ampleur des dégât qu'il avait causé.  
  
--La colère et la haine t'ont fait perdre tout contrôle de ta magie Harry et comme tu vois, tu es très puissant. Lorsque je suis entré dans la tour pendant que le professeur Rogue tentait de te retenir de tuer Jedusor, tu étais entouré d'une aura telle qu'il ne m'en était jamais été donné de voir. Tu dépasses de beaucoup celle de Voldemort. Mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta puissance et à la développer. Tu es vraiment celui que les prophéties désignent Harry.  
  
---Non!!!!! Gémit le jeune sorcier  
  
--Tu es l'héritier de Godric Griffondor. Rajouta Albus  
  
--Non!!!!Non!!! Nooooon cria Harry en bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite. -Je ne veux pas, je refuse. Vous devez vous tromper. C'est impossible, je suis juste Harry ,un garçon qui a grandi dans un placard , anonyme. Juste Harry.. Juste Harry...marmonna le garçon complètement hébété.  
  
--Si Harry. Voilà pourquoi tu es surprotégé depuis ta naissance. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde magique s'attend que se soit toi qui élimine Voldemort. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde t'admire et te craint à la fois Tu as le plus puissant pouvoir magique répertorié à ce jour. Mais c'est un pouvoir qui peux-être dangereux si tu en perd le contrôle ou si tu prend trop goût à l'ivresse de la puissance. Voilà pourquoi Harry, il nous faut t'entraîner et qu'il est important que tu ne te trompes pas de cible. Tom Jedusor à l'infirmerie n'est pas celui que tu dois éliminer. Mais , il est celui que tu peux changer en lui donnant ce qu'il n'a jamais eu , de l'amitié, de l'amour, tu peux transformer son c?ur. La haine a pris toute la place avec les années et a fait de lui l'être maléfique que nous connaissons. Mais l'adolescent que nous avons parmi nous maintenant est seulement aigri pas haineux. Si tu arrives à lui faire aimer la vie et les humains, peut-être que lorsque Voldemort rappellera à lui ce Tom, celui-ci adoucira son c?ur et changera sa destiné.  
  
Harry qui était demeuré silencieux et prostré, releva la tête .  
  
--Qui nous dit que je n'aurai pas fait tout ces efforts en vain? Murmura le jeune homme  
  
--C'est un coup de dé Harry, un coup de dé.  
  
Harry soupira, passa deux doigts sur sa cicatrice, songeur, soupira une autre fois.  
  
-Allez mon enfant , nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend. Tu ne peux pas habiter dans ces pièces sans un bon ménage et quelques sorts de réparations n'est ce pas?  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 5  
  
-- Bon le classique 'Harry tu es l'héritier de Godric Griffondor'. Je dois avouer que ça, sa vient de ma mère. Le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas si Harry est vraiment l'héritier de Griffondor. Mais ce n'est pas grave!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Réponse aux reviews :  
  
* Cérendy Potter, Fatim et Ray : Merci pour votre review c'est gentil et le suspense est ce que j'aime le plus. À vrai dire, je suis même un peu sadique!  
  
* Sisi : Un Harry calme??? Uhmm ça reste à voir s'il va se calmer, mais certainement pas pour longtemps car je suis trop sadique pour ça! Nous comptons bien leurs en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ces deux là!! Merci pour ta review c'est gentil.  
  
* Cynore : Pauvre Jedusor???????? Tu trouves? Sur le coup il n'a rien fait mais attend dans les prochains chapitres, il n'est vraiment pas un petit ange tout blanc qui n'a rien à se reprocher!!! Merci pour ta review c'est gentil.  
  
Merci à tous pour votre encouragement, ça nous stimule à continuer d'écrire cette histoire! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort  
  
Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 6. Pas de spoiler Tome 5. Si je ne l'écris pas je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Ce chapitre à été écrit par ma mère d'après mes idées et j'ai par la suite approuvé ce qui a été écrit. Je dois avouer que ma mère et moi avons les mêmes idées, il n'y a pas de différence dans la façon d'écrire, etc. Bonne lecture! Suspense  
garanti!!! ;-) Reviews en dessous du chapitre! Bye Maléfica  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~ Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy et approuvé par Maléfica S. Malefoy.  
  
Légendre :: -- veut dire parlé  
'' veut dire pensé  
\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPITRE 6  
  
Depuis bientôt une heure, Harry était là, assis sur cette chaise, les jambes remontées, ses bras entourant ses genoux, le menton appuyé sur eux, le regard fixé sur Tom Jedusor endormi.  
  
Le garçon avait belle apparence. Cheveux noir ondulés, coupe soignée, nez droit bien proportionné, lèvres charnues, menton volontaire, un visage beau et harmonieux. Comment croire que près de cinquante ans plus tard, ce beau jeune homme, au lieu de prendre les traits d'un homme mûr, se transformerait en un être qui ne serait plus qu'une esquisse d'humain, s'approchant plus du serpent que de l'homme.  
  
--Ne m'approche pas.  
  
Une voix apeurée sortie Harry de ses réflexions, le ramenant à la réalité. Tom s'était recroquevillé vers le haut de son lit, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de son agresseur malgré la douleur dû à ses blessures .  
  
--Non.ne craint rien..je.je suis désolé. Bafouilla Harry  
  
Tom le regarda dans les yeux à la recherche d'une intention malveillante. Satisfait, il se détendit quelque peu, tout en restant sur le qui-vive.  
  
--Qu'es -ce que tu fais ici? Tu viens admirer ton ?uvre? s'indigna Jedusor  
  
--Non.... Je suis venu m'excuser..Je..J'ai perdu la tête hier..et ...et je t'ai attaqué...je..je ne m'en suis pas pris à la bonne personne....je suis désolé.  
  
S'emmêlant et bafouillant dans des explications plutôt minables, Harry se leva et sorti précipitamment de l'infirmerie, laissant un Tom complètement abasourdi dans son lit.  
  
--Non mais.. quel imbécile je fais.. incapable d'enligner deux mots un à coté de l'autre sans m'effondrer et pour couronner le tout, je m'enfui. chapeau Harry Potter.Tu es le gars le plus trouillard que je connaisse. Marmonna le jeune sorcier, se giflant mentalement.  
  
Harry retourna à sa salle commune, cherchant un moyen de communiquer avec Tom, une façon de repartir sur de nouvelle base. Le climat de confiance ayant été plutôt égratigné, cela nécessiterait du doigté et de la patience.  
  
Après le repas du midi, Harry retourna à l'infirmerie. Tom semblait s'ennuyer, il avait les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées. Harry s'approcha du lit.  
  
--Salut. Dit-il timidement .  
  
Tom sursauta et eu un léger mouvement de recul en le voyant. Il ne lui répondit pas, attendant la suite des évènements.  
  
--Je sais que le temps est très long lorsque l'on est cloué au lit, alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais jouer aux échecs avec moi à défaut d'un autre partenaire??  
  
Harry avait parlé vite, les yeux baissés, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
--.....  
  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, Harry soupira, déçu et se retourna pour partir.  
  
--Tu es un bon joueur? Demanda Tom  
  
Harry se rapprocha du lit doucement.  
  
--Je me défends plutôt bien, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à battre mon meilleur ami. Répondit avec un léger sourire notre sorcier repentant.  
  
--Bien alors . qu'est-ce que tu attend pour installer ton jeu? Dit Tom Jedusor en se redressant dans son lit .  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Près d'une heure s'était écoulée et Harry et Tom se concentraient toujours sur le jeu lorsque Albus Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie. Ceux-ci étaient tellement pris à la réflexion de leurs tactiques qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence du directeur. Il décida de se retirer, ne voulant pas nuire aux efforts de Harry pour établir des liens avec Tom.  
  
--Échecs et mats S'écria Tom.  
  
--J'aimerais bien un jour avoir le plaisir de gagner moi aussi. Grogna Harry, peu satisfait de sa performance.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu joues?  
  
--Ron, mon meilleur ami m'a appris dès ma première année. Il est imbattable à ce jeu. Tu aurais un adversaire à ta mesure avec lui, moi je ne suis pas de taille à t'affronter sérieusement.  
  
¨¨Ca ne semble pas t'affecter de perdre. Remarqua Jedusor.  
  
--Ce n'est qu'un jeu et je suis bon perdant. J'apprend même si je perd. Je développe mieux mes stratégies que l'année dernière. J'anticipe mieux les mouvements de mon adversaire. Les échecs m'ont aidé jusque dans ma vie personnelle, dans mes études. C'est une façon amusante de se forger l'esprit. Je déduis, je calcule, j'évalue. Pourquoi je détesterais perdre? Si je ne faisais que gagner où serait le plaisir de jouer, cela voudrais dire que je n'apprendrais plus rien de mes adversaires. Ce sont eux qui me poussent à m'améliorer.  
  
--Je n'avais jamais vu les échecs sous cet angle. Admit Tom songeur.  
  
--Messieurs, il est temps de ranger ce jeu. Monsieur Potter, il faut que mon malade se repose maintenant. Décréta Mme Pomfresh.  
  
--Oui, je m'en vais. Salut Tom. Dit précipitamment Harry en ramassant le jeu d'échecs.  
  
--Harry..tu reviendras ce soir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
  
--Si tu le souhaites, oui. Vers vingt heures alors. Confirma Harry en s'éloignant, pendant que l'infirmière s'affairait à replacer les oreillers de Tom pour sa sieste.  
  
Harry était plutôt satisfait de la tournure des évènements. La communication était établie, il suffisait maintenant de la développer pour pouvoir créer des liens entre eux qui soient ineffaçables, ce qui lui demanderait de la finesse d'esprit et de la réflexion. Se serait sa plus grande partie d'échecs et il se devait de la gagner à tout prix.  
  
En attendant l'heure du repas, Harry décida de pratiquer quelques-unes des figures de quidditch apprises dans sa revue. Son éclair de feu à la main, il descendit dans le hall et il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes lorsque Severus Rogue apparu devant lui faisant son entrée.  
  
Rogue fixa Harry de son regard haineux, bloquant la sortie.  
  
Harry déglutit et articula difficilement.  
  
--Professeur Rogue, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour dans la tour. Je crois que je vous ai frappé et blessé. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Je suis désolé.  
  
Le jeune sorcier se dandinait sur ses pieds devant le silence réfrigérant de son professeur.  
  
--Severus, mon ami, n'auriez aucune indulgence pour ce jeune homme repentant? S'exclama Dumbledore.  
  
--Vous en avez déjà pour deux Albus, pourquoi en aurai-je? Déclara Rogue, sarcastique, sans laisser des yeux Harry. Il fait tout se qu'il veut ici et cela sans jamais subir les conséquences de ses actes. De l'indulgence? Non. pas pour lui.  
  
Rogue renifla dédaigneusement et avança, forçant Harry à reculer promptement pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus.  
  
--Harry, pourrais-tu dorénavant, venir prendre tes repas à la grande salle?demanda Dumbledore. Je ne t'y oblige pas, mais j'apprécierais beaucoup ta présence.  
  
Harry acquiesça de la tête et sorti du château.  
  
Voler lui redonna la liberté et la joie qu'il avait perdu ces dernier jours Cette sensation de laisser derrière lui tout ses problèmes lui fit énormément de bien et lui redonna une quiétude d'esprit bien mérité.  
  
Après plus d'une heure d'exercices, Harry rentra au château, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants, les idées plus claire. Il devait réfléchir à la façon de faire avec Tom pour ce soir. Le jeu d'échecs avait été une manière de briser la glace. Maintenant, il lui fallait autre chose pour entretenir l'intérêt.  
  
Fin du chapitre 6  
  
-- Bien, Harry c'est enfin décidé de faire une trêve avec Tom. Bien très bien.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews  
  
- Coccinelle-rouge13, Cynore, Phénix20 : Merci pour la réponse à ma question ainsi que tous vos encouragements. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort  
  
Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 7. Pas de spoiler Tome 5. Si je ne l'écris pas je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Ce chapitre à été écrit par ma mère d'après mes idées et j'ai par la suite approuvé ce qui a été écrit. Je dois avouer que ma mère et moi avons les mêmes idées, il n'y a pas de différence dans la façon d'écrire, etc. Bonne lecture! Suspense  
garanti!!! ;-) Bye Maléfica  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~ Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy et approuvé par Maléfica S. Malefoy.  
  
Légendre :: -- veut dire parlé  
'' veut dire pensé  
\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPITRE 7  
  
Harry était à table avec les quelques professeurs restés pour l'été au château. Il s'était assit le plus éloigné possible du professeur Rogue. Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître la nourriture lorsque les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Tom Jedusor.  
  
--Ah Tom!!. venez vite nous rejoindre, nous allions justement commencer le repas. S'exclama le directeur.  
  
Jedusor s'avança en boitant vers la table, semblant mal à l'aise de sentir tous ces regards sur lui. Il s'assit à la place libre près de Harry.  
  
--Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà sorti de l'infirmerie Tom ? demanda Albus.  
  
--J'ai été libéré par Mme Pomfresh à la condition de rester coucher encore toute la journée, à l'exception de mes repas que je peux prendre ici . Expliqua le jeune homme.  
  
--Bien, bien, alors bon appétit tout le monde. Dit en souriant le vieil homme.  
  
Tout les professeurs avaient les yeux fixés sur Harry Potter, s'attendant à le voir bondir sur Tom Jedusor pour essayer de le tuer encore une fois. Chacun avait eu vent de son altercation avec le visiteur indésirable ainsi que de l'intervention providentielle de Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore pour sauver le jeune homme et probablement le château de la destruction.  
  
Mais Harry leurs semblait très calme et mangeait tout en discutant à voix basse avec Tom.  
  
Les professeurs commencèrent à manger et discuter eux aussi tout en surveillant du coin de l'?il les deux jeunes sorciers.  
  
Harry et Tom étaient conscient de la surveillance étroite dont ils faisaient l 'objet, aussi se hâtèrent-ils de terminer leurs repas afin de s'éclipser le plus vite possible.  
  
Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Harry était plongé dans la lecture du Quidditch magazine étendu sur le divan lorsque le directeur entra dans la salle commune.  
  
--Harry???faisant sursauter son élève qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.  
  
Il se leva précipitamment du divan et fit face à Albus.  
  
--Professeur Dumbledore, désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de votre présence . Qui y a t il?interrogea le jeune homme.  
  
--Je suis allé chez les Serpentards m'assurer du bien-être de Mr Jedusor, mais à ma surprise, j'ai du constater l'absence de toute trace de sa présence dans ses quartiers. Aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être Harry ?  
  
--Euh.bien c'est que..Commença-t-il en rougissant sous l'?il malicieux de Albus.  
  
--Tu ne l'aurais pas découpé en petits morceaux et enterré dans le parc par hasard ? insista un peu plus le vieil homme.  
  
Harry qui n'avait pas osé lever les yeux encore , releva la tête , horrifié que son mentor croit qu'il aie pu faire une telle chose. S'apercevant qu'il le taquinait, il se sentit un peu idiot d'avoir été prit au jeu.  
  
--Et bien non, Monsieur, je ne suis pas en petits morceaux et enterré. Dit Jedusor en descendant l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs. Je dormais tout simplement dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Rajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
--Vous m'en voyez ravi, Tom. Aussi, je constate que vous suivez les recommandations de Mme Pomfresh. Puis se tournant vers Harry, il lui dit d'un air taquin.  
  
--J'avais cru comprendre, la dernière fois que Tom soit venu dans la tour des Griffondors, que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ma décision de le loger ici. Aurais-je mal interprété ta réaction Harry?  
  
--Euh.oui.euh.non. c'est à dire que.bafouilla Harry mal à l'aise, voulant se voir six pieds sous terre.  
  
--Ce que Harry veut dire, c'est que d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable pour diverses raisons, que j'habite ici. Et cela, sans danger pour ma sécurité physique, rassurez-vous . Pour nous laisser plus d'intimité et ne pas se sentir envahis, nous avons choisi des dortoirs séparés. Je crois que cet arrangement nous satisfait tout les deux. Y voyez-vous quelques inconvénients Monsieur? Dit Tom Jedusor, sur de lui.  
  
Harry eu vers lui en petit regard reconnaissant pour l'avoir empêcher de s'enliser encore plus.  
  
--Bien, bien, tout est parfait alors. Je vous laisse donc à vos occupations. Conclut Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'?il à Harry. Sur cela , il tourna les talons et sorti de la tour, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seul.  
  
Tout deux savaient qu'il était maintenant temps de discuter des évènements dramatiques qui s'étaient passé entre ces murs quelques jours auparavant.  
  
-- Euh.tu as bien dormi? demanda Harry en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant comment entamer la discussion.  
  
-- Oui. Dit Tom en s'asseyant.  
  
-- Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons pas reparlé de se qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je veux dire .lorsque je t'ai attaqué. Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses.Je ne t'ai même pas laissé me donner des explications sur ta présence dans la tour de Griffondor.J'étais de mauvaise humeur ce jour là. À vrai dire ,j'étais plutôt hors de moi les jours précédents, en plus, je venais d'avoir une altercation avec Rogue quelques minutes auparavant, alors comme tu étais là où tu n'aurais pas dû être, j'ai disjoncté. Harry qui avait parlé en prenant à peine le temps de respirer, s'arrêta et regarda Tom dans les yeux.  
  
--....  
  
--C'est nul comme excuses n'est-ce pas? Marmonna Harry d'un air contit.  
  
--Plutôt avoua Tom avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
--....  
  
--Je conçois très bien que ma présence à Poudlard puisse t'irriter au plus haut point, je ne suis pas idiot. Dumbledore m'a expliqué en gros ce que Voldemort t'as fait subir ces dernières années. Je suis Lui sans l'être. J'aimerais que tu ne vois pas en moi ton pire ennemi. Je sais que c'est difficilement concevable pour toi de me différencier de ce mage noir, mais je ne suis pas Lui en dedans. Je ne me sens pas mauvais, je ne suis pas mauvais. Il faut me croire Harry, je ne te veux pas de mal. Plaida Jedusor , espérant convaincre le jeune homme de sa sincérité.  
  
--Tom Elvis Jedusor, Je suis Voldemort. C'est ce que tu m'as révélé dans la chambre des secrets. Les deux étant la même personne. C'est à dire.toi! Comment puis-je te dissocier du Seigneur des ténèbres, alors que tu as créé ce journal intime vers le début de ta sixième année? Ce qui veut dire que tu pratiquais la magie noire déjà en cinquième année. À quel moment as- tu commencé à être fasciné par le côté sombre de la magie? Questionna Harry d'un ton inquisiteur.  
  
Tom n'osa plus regarder Harry dans les yeux. Se rendant compte de sa perspicacité, il se devait de lui dire la stricte vérité.  
  
--Tu as raison Harry, le côté sombre de la magie m'a fasciné dès le début de ma scolarité. Je voulais comprendre en quoi elle était mauvaise. À mon époque, le mage noir Grindelwald est à son apogée même si je sais qu'il est mauvais, qu'il tue des gens, je suis fasciné par le pouvoir qu'il exerce sur le monde sorcier. Il est craint, tous tremblent en entendant son nom. Il est puissant, plus que quiconque, mis à part peut-être Dumbledore. Je crois que je l'admire pour sa ténacité à concrétiser son rêve envers et contre tous.  
  
--Dumbledore va le tuer en 1945. Grindelwald n'aura jamais atteint son but. Le sorcier à admirer devrait être le professeur Dumbledore. C'est un homme plein de sagesse qui mérite le plus grand respect de tous. Il est un sorcier très puissant et ce, sans toucher à la magie noire. Argumenta Harry d'un ton légèrement agressif.  
  
--Tu m'as posé une question Harry, j'y ai répondu le plus honnêtement possible. Tom baissa la tête et réfléchi pendant un moment.  
  
--Dès ma troisième année, j'ai commencé à fréquenter la réserve de la bibliothèque et en quatrième, c'était mon deuxième chez moi. J'y passais une partie de mes nuits, étudiant plein de sorts et incantations, feuilletant tous les vieux grimoires poussiéreux oubliés au fond des étagères. J'ai découvert comment ensorceler des objets. J'ai dû en ma cinquième année de ton temps, apprendre comment ensorceler un journal intime pour qu'il puisse contenir mon souvenir et une autonomie de magie afin de vous répondre et de vous contrôler.. Je crois, car cette partie de ma vie, je ne l'ai pas encore vécu. Ajouta Tom mal à l'aise.  
  
--Puisque la magie noire te fascine autant, qui me dit que tu n'est pas encore abonné à la réserve, en train d'inventer un sort pour me piéger et m'emmener à Voldemort? Lança Harry d'un air suspect.  
  
--Tu as raison, tu ne dois pas me faire confiance surtout. Approuva Jedusor.  
  
Harry fut décontenancé par la réplique de Tom. Il était plutôt aberrant d'entendre une personne déconseiller à autrui de lui faire confiance.  
  
--Je m'explique. Qui nous dit que Voldemort n'a pas un moyen de me contrôler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pourrais être un danger pour toi si tu ne me surveilles pas de près. Je ne suis pas encore allé à la réserve depuis mon arrivée, je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin. J'ai aussi peur que lorsqu'Il me rappellera à lui, je ne dévoile plein d'informations sur toi. Je ne contrôlerai rien. Peut-être retournerai-je dans son esprit et Il aura accès à toute ma mémoire, tous mes sentiments et sensations et qu'Il devinera les non-dits. Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. S'inquiéta le jeune sorcier.  
  
Harry resta songeur quelques instants. Tom avait raison sur toute la ligne, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance puisque le jeune homme était la chose de Voldemort. Il pouvait peut-être faire de lui tout ce qu'il désirait au moment voulu. Peut-être pouvait-il voir tout ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Beaucoup de peut-être et peu de certitude. Non, tout ça est du délire, Je dois rester sur mes gardes sans tomber dans la paranoïa du genre de Maugrey Fol-?il.Vigilance constante par contre.  
  
--Tu ne te souviens donc pas comment tu es arrivé à notre époque, ou encore un événement particulier avant ton arrivé?  
  
--Je marchais dans le couloir menant aux donjons et j'ai entendu un Stupéfix. Lorsque je me suis éveillé, j'étais étendu dans les marches du hall d'entrée.  
  
--J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Viens, il est l'heure de dîner. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.  
  
Fin Chapitre 7  
  
-- Bon, je dois avouer que les deux derniers chapitres étaient plus smooth que les autres, mais Harry doit comprendre que Tom n'est pas Voldemort. Et Tom doit prouver à Harry qu'il n'est pas le Tom qu'il a rencontré dans la chambre des secrets pendant sa deuxième année. J'imagine que le prochain chapitre va être encore basé sur cette idée, mais croyez-moi du suspense il en a encore à venir! À bientôt! 


	8. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur

Suite à un problème avec FF.net j'ai du mettre mon chapitre 8 sous le titre chapitre 9. Bien sur aujourd'hui tout est réparé mais je ne sais pas si je dois tout modifier, avec les reviews j'ai peur que tout se mêle. Alors, mon chap. 8 va resté où il est!   ;-) Bye

Maléfica et Namser Malefoy


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Harry était songeur, perdu dans ses pensées suite à la discussion avec Tom un peu plus tôt.  Il ne portait pas vraiment attention à la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait machinalement.  Jedusor parlait avec le professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall discutait avec Chourave et Flitwich.  Rogue fixait Harry, essayant de comprendre les rouages du cerveau de son élève, si toutefois il en avait un , ce dont il doutait fortement.  Harry leva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquisiteur et haineux de son professeur de potions.  

Il résista à l'envie furieuse de lui faire une grimace.  Mais qu'avait-il donc à le regarder ainsi?Que Rogue aie eu à le retenir lors de sa crise de fureur contre Tom avait dû attiser encore davantage sa haine envers lui.

--'Ce que je peux détester cet homme' .  Pensa Harry en détournant les yeux lentement.  Il termina son repas et sorti de la grande salle.  Il décida d'aller faire une petite promenade dehors.

Le coucher de soleil était splendide, répandant des couleurs d'arc en ciel sur la montagne.  Ce paysage féerique faisait oublier momentanément la folie des hommes.   Qui aurait pu croire que devant tant de beautés, au lieu de s'exclamer, des gens concoctaient des plans machiavéliques pour en assassiner d'autres.  Que des familles étaient décimées, criant leurs souffrances, réclamant justice et paix.

Harry savourait ces courts moments de symbiose avec la nature, refaisant ainsi le plein d'énergie, le persuadant du bien-fondé de sa quête de justice.  Personne n'avait le droit d'enlever la vie à ses semblables sous le moindre  prétexte.  Tout le monde a le droit de vivre, peu importe sa couleur, sa race, sa religion, malade ou en santé, sang pur, sang mêlé, sang de bourbe, sorcier ou moldu.  Toutes ces distinctions le hérissait au plus haut point.

La soirée était bien avancée lorsque Harry se décida enfin à rentrer.  Il montait l'escalier lorsqu'il vit Rogue en descendre.  Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il rencontre cet ours mal léché partout où il passait.  Le professeur s'arrêta sur la même marche que Harry.

--Potter, dites-moi donc.  Pourquoi donnez-vous une raclée de tout les diables à Tom Jedusor un jour et le lendemain vous faites copain copain, allant même jusqu'à l'inviter  à loger dans votre dortoir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix perfide.

Harry décida de lui clouer le bec une fois pour toute.  Harry se rapprocha de son professeur, regardant tout autour de lui, s'assurant de ne voir aucune oreille indiscrète près d'eux.  Rogue s'assura lui aussi que personne ne surprennent leur conversation. Harry se rapprocha encore un peu et lui dit d'un ton qui demande la confidence.

--Comme vous le savez en tant qu'ex-mangemort, professeur, Voldemort est très puissant puisque vous avez subit sa colère à plus d'une reprise.  Harry baissa le ton encore un peu, forçant par le fait même Rogue à baisser la tête et tendre l'oreille un peu plus .

--Je fais ami avec Tom Jedusor car j'ai décidé de lui demander de m'apprendre la magie noire. Annonça Harry, ayant l'air d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle.

Notre jeune sorcier se recula  d'un pas pour pouvoir se régaler de la consternation de son professeur.  La mâchoire de Rogue alla se fracasser sur le sol.  Harry crut même entendre un son sourd pour lui prouver le résultat de ses allégations.  Les yeux de son tortionnaire étaient sur le point de rouler en bas des marches.  Harry osa même jeter un œil, étant certain de les voir dégringolés en bas de l'escalier comme des billes.

--Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques sorts à apprendre.  Bonsoir Monsieur.

Harry fini de grimper les marches et se dirigea vers son dortoir tout en guettant les pas de Rogue qui s'orientait vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  Notre jeune ami se délectait de son triomphe.  Sa bouche n'était pas assez grande pour contenir l'immense sourire qu'il avait accroché sur son visage.  Il avait enfin eu sa victoire sur cet immonde cloporte.

Harry entra dans la salle commune,  se félicitant encore de l'idée de génie qu'il avait eu, ayant une envie folle de danser en poussant quelques hurlements selon les coutumes amérindiennes.  

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que tu as gagné à la loterie. Demanda Tom 

--Mieux que ça Tom, mieux que ça.  Je viens de faire marcher même courir Rogue. S'exclama Harry.

--Rogue?  C'est le professeur qui à l'air d'un vampire de film moldu non? Interrogea Jedusor.

--Tu as raison, il ressemble vraiment à un vampire et il vient de se casser les dents sur mon cou. Rigola Harry.

--Que lui as-tu fais, tu lui as donné une raclée à la Potter? Ironisa Tom.

--Non, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.  Je lui ai dit que j'allais te demander de me montrer la magie noire pour me défendre de Voldemort à armes égales.  Lança le jeune homme.

Tom Jedusor blêmit à ces mots.

--Tu n'étais pas sérieux n'est-ce pas?  Je veux dire, tu ne désire pas te mettre à la magie noire pour combattre Voldemort?  Si c'est le cas ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'enseigner.  Je suis chanceux que Dumbledore m'aie admis à Poudlard malgré mes origines.  Je ne gaspillerai pas ce privilège pour te montrer les  quelques sorts insignifiants que j'ai pu apprendre à la sauvette.  S'indigna Tom.

--Hé là, du calme.  Tu cours encore plus que Rogue.  Je ne toucherai jamais à la magie noire.  Et ça fait plutôt bizarre de t'entendre t'objecter à l'idée que je puisse m'intéresser aux arts sombres puisque le Tom Jedusor que je connais se réjouit de voir des sorciers se tourner vers la magie noire, ce qui lui apporte plus de mangemorts.  S'irrita Harry.

--Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas comme Lui.  Alors cesse de me comparer à ce mage noir continuellement.  Si je suis fasciné par Grindelwald et la magie noire, ça ne veux pas dire que je deviendrai un mage noire à mon tour lorsque je serai adulte.  Lança d'un ton plus haut et énervé Tom.

--Non mais regardez qui parle.  Ohé… tu t'appelles Tom Elvis Jedusor, as-tu oublié?  Bien moi pas.  Tu as possédé une de mes amies, tu l'as presque tuée.  J'ai dû combattre un basilic que tu avais mis sur ma route, j'ai failli mourir empoisonné par son venin.  Plus vieux tu m'as enlevé et obligé à me battre en duel avec toi après avoir tué mon co-équipier du tournoi des trois sorciers.  Ceci, n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ta fascination pour la magie noire.  Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu ne deviendras pas un mage noir, tu deviendras le pire mage noir de tout les temps et tu te réjouiras de tout le mal que tu feras autour de toi, te délectant de la souffrance de tes pauvres victimes, t'attaquant même à des bébés sans défense.  Ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu deviendras un monstre sanguinaire de la pire espèce.  Voilà ton avenir.  Et un jour je te détruirai, je t'en fais la promesse.  Hurla Harry de plus en plus énervé.

--Tu ne devais pas être un bébé sans défense puisque tu m'as réduit à l'état d'ombre pendant quatorze ans.  Mais j'ai le plaisir de voir que je suis revenu en force et plus déterminé que jamais à reprendre le pouvoir.  S'exclama Tom  de plus en plus irrité contre les propos de Harry.

Tout deux était debout , se défiant du regard, la main sur leur baguette respective, prêt à s'attaquer.  Une énergie magique flottait dans l'air, nos deux belligérants se laissaient envahir par la colère et la rancœur.

--\ Et je ssserai toujours là pour t'en empêcccher.  Tu me retrouveras toujours en travers de ton chemin pour contrecarrer tes projets macabres.  Je n'aurai de repos que lorsque  ta tête de serpent et celles de tes mangemorts seront  sur un plateau. /  Siffla Harry complètement hors de lui.

--\ Et comment tu feras ççça? Tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cccheville comme  sssorcier.  Ce n'est pas avec un stupéfix ou un expelliamusss  que tu m'extermineras, minable. /  Siffla avec ironie, Tom Jedusor.

Pendant que nos deux « amis » s'expliquaient bien gentiment, Le professeur Rogue discutait avec le Directeur du cas de Harry.

--Allons Severus, ne vous tourmentez pas avec ça.  Je suis certain que Harry a voulu vous taquiner en affirmant vouloir apprendre la magie noire.  Observa Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

--Je ne prendrais pas ça à la légère à votre place, il ne…Mais…Rogue cessa de parler en entendant un grondement sourd dans les murs.

--Potter.  Voilà qu'il remet ça encore une fois .Grogna Severus.

--Vite Severus, allons vite à la tour des lions avant que Harry ne fasse une bêtise.  Lança Dumbledore en se levant précipitamment, entraînant avec lui le professeur qui ne cessa de déblatérer sur le compte de son élève pendant leur course vers la tour.

Severus entra le premier dans la salle commune et trouva Harry et Tom  en train de se hurler dessus en fourchelangue, leur baguette sous le nez .  Le grondement était assourdissant et les meubles tanguaient dangereusement sur le sol.

--Potter, Jedusor.  Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit.

Nos deux adversaires cessèrent leur querelle et sans se quitter des yeux, ils répondirent l'un après l'autre.

--Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, sale mangemort.  Vociféra Harry

--Je déteste lorsque l'on me dérange en pleine réunion.  Cracha d'une voix glaciale Jedusor.

--Pardon maî…S'excusa Rogue, baissant la tête  et voulant déposer un genoux par terre.

--Severus…Tança Dumbledore, lui lançant un regard indigné, interrompant le réflexe de soumission du professeur.

--Harry, Tom, calmez-vous, je vous prie.  Vous ne règlerez pas votre conflit de cette façon.  Ordonna-t-il.

Potter et Jedusor ne s'étaient toujours pas quitté des yeux depuis l'arrivée des deux hommes.  Une haine farouche brillait dans leur regard et un rictus déformait leurs traits.  Leurs yeux semblaient river le uns aux autres, guettant le moindre signe d'une attaque éventuelle, prompt à réagir.  

--\Tu avaisss raisssson, je ne doisss sssurtout passs te faire confiance, ssserpent.  / Siffla Harry avec un air dédaigneux.

--\Je n'ai rien à faire de ta confiance, pitoyable marionnette.  /Siffla à son tour Jedusor avec arrogance.

Le bruit dans les murs qui s'était calmé, finit par s'éteindre de lui-même en même temps que leur colère qu'ils arrivaient à contrôler.

--Severus, veuillez reconduire Monsieur Jedusor à son dortoir.  Ordonna Dumbledore.

--Non, il retourne dans son nid de serpents.  Cracha Harry en lançant un regard haineux et satisfait à son ennemi.

--Très bien Harry…Severus,  aidez-le à faire sa valise et accompagnez-le aux donjons, s'il vous plait.

--Suivez-moi Jedusor, je crois que l'on ne veux plus de vous ici.  Railla le professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore attendit  d'être seul avec Harry, se retournant vers lui d'un mouvement vif, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et son corps dégageant un aura de puissance.  Harry en eu des frissons dans le dos, comprenant pourquoi Voldemort craignait cet homme plus que tout autre.  Toute sa colère tomba et il se ratatina sur place, souhaitant être à mille lieux de Poudlard.

--Harry James Potter, suivez-moi à mon bureau immédiatement.  Lui somma Dumbledore sèchement.

Fin du chapitre 8


	10. Chapitre 9

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort

Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 9. Pas de spoiler Tome 5. Bonne lecture! Reviews en bas du chapitre! ;-) Bye Maléfica

*~* ~*~*~*~

Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

*~*~*~*~*~

Écrit et corrigé par Namser K. Malefoy 

**Légendre ::** -- veut dire parlé

   '' veut dire pensé

                     \ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue

*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPITRE  9

Dumbledore marchait d'un pas vif, faisant de grandes enjambées, obligeant presque Harry à courir pour suivre son directeur.  Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de celui-ci et sans un regard pour son étudiant, il s'installa sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau et tourna la dos au jeune homme.

Harry ne sachant pas s'il devait s'asseoir, décida qu'il serait plus prudent de rester debout.  La tête basse, triturant ses doigts, mal à l'aise, Harry était écrasé par le silence et le courroux de son mentor.  Son caractère emporté avait une fois de plus mis en échec ses efforts pour développer des liens solides avec Jedusor.  Par- dessus tout, il décevait grandement Dumbledore et la culpabilité que le jeune homme ressentait, valait à elle seule plus que toute les punitions qu'il pourrait recevoir pour son manque de discernement et de contrôle de son  caractère impétueux.

Et depuis quand  avait-il autant de difficultés à se contrôler?  Seulement de vivre avec les Dursley  demandait beaucoup de maîtrise.  Alors, pourquoi s'enflammait-il à la moindre étincelle?  Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours fébrile, irritable et prompt?  Depuis la fin des classes de juin dernier, Harry avait été très ébranlé par les évènements dramatiques du tournois des trois sorciers.  Personne ne peux vivre de telle chose sans qu'il n'en reste des traces indélébiles.  Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Voldemort apparaisse devant lui avec son rire à vous glacer le sang, lui lançant l'avada kedavra. 

 La culpabilité le rongeait aussi pour la mort de Cédric.  Il avait sentit le regard accusateur de certains élèves et ceci le mettait hors de lui.  On ne lui laissait pas la possibilité d'être un adolescent meurtri par la cruauté et la barbarie qu'il avait vu et  subit .  Il avait dû se montrer fort, presque insensible afin de ne pas traumatiser la communauté.  Peu d'aide lui avait été apporté après ces évènements, on l'avait laissé seul recoller les morceaux de sa vie avec quelques petites tapes dans le dos et des sourires  contraints.  Sa présence leurs rappelant inévitablement que Voldemort était revenu  en force.

 Définitivement, cet épisode dans sa vie avait changé la donne.  Plus jamais Harry ne serait le gentil garçon que Dumbledore avait connu au début de sa scolarité.  Il s'était envolé en même temps que ses illusions sur la vie.  Si tu n'est pas celui qui mord, tu es celui qui est mordu.

--_Alors…Aie-je droit à des explications?_  Interrogea soudainement le Directeur.

Harry qui était perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta après ces longues minutes de silence.

--Je suis désolé Professeur, je sais que je vous ai déçu.  Nous avons eu une conversation qui a dégénéré sans que je m'en aperçoive.  S'excusa le jeune homme.

--C'est tout??????C'est là toute ton explication????Tu fais trembler les murs sous ta colère, tu en viens à menacer Jedusor de ta baguette, tu te querelles en fourchelangue avec lui, tu insultes le professeur Rogue en passant et tout ce que tu trouves à me donner comme excuses, c'est une petite phrase insignifiante?????  Fulmina Dumbledore.

Harry se senti cloué sur place par le regard courroucé de son directeur.  

--_Je n'ai pas d'autres explications, Monsieur.  _Émit faiblement le jeune sorcier d'une voix contrite.

Le Directeur soupira bruyamment, se passant une main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant.  

--Que se passe-t-il avec toi Harry,  je ne te comprend plus.  Tu as tellement changé.  Tu es colérique, , impatient, hargneux, vindicatif.  Tu es si différent du Harry que j'ai toujours connu.  Souligna Dumbledore, toute colère disparue, laissant place à la consternation.

--Ce Harry est mort, Monsieur.  Il est resté ligoté à une pierre tombale dans un cimetière, avec pour seule compagnie, le cadavre d'un étudiant qui a eu la malchance de me connaître. Riposta-t-il.

Albus Dumbledore était interloqué par la réponse du garçon.  Il l'examina plus attentivement le jeune homme devant lui.  Il avait vieilli, ses traits avaient pris une maturité que seul les coups durs de la vie avaient pu lui donner.  Ses yeux avaient un peu perdus de leurs éclats.  Sa bouche étaient légèrement déformée par un pli amer.  Son corps semblait crispé, comme s'il s'attendait  à recevoir un coup.

--Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry que tu aies eu à vivre ces horribles choses à ton age.  Nous avons fait l'impossible pour vous retrouver sitôt que nous avons constaté votre disparition.  Malgré la protection rapproché dont tu fais l'objet, nous n'avons pu éviter ton enlèvement et étions impuissant pour te porter secours.  Plaida Albus.

--Je ne vous reproche rien, Monsieur.  Vous ne pouviez rien faire.  Mais personne ne peux vivre ce que j'ai vécu sans que son caractère n'en soit altéré.  Je crois que dorénavant, vous devrez faire avec cette nouvelle personnalité.  Je vais essayer de contrôler mes excès de colère, mais je ne vous promet pas un succès à chaque fois.  Déclara le jeune sorcier d'un ton poli mais froid.

--Bien… et que comptes- tu faire au sujet de la querelle avec Tom?

--Rien pour l'instant, Monsieur.  Ajouta fermement Harry.

--Puis-je savoir le sujet de votre dispute? Demanda Albus   

_--Voldemort.  _Dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

--Bien entendu…marmonna le vieil homme.  Harry, tu devras présenter tes excuses au professeur Rogue.  J'ai vais autorisé celui-ci à te donner une retenue.  Tu iras le rencontrer demain  matin après le repas à son bureau.  Ne t'attends pas à se qu'il te fasse de cadeaux.  Tu mérites amplement cette punition et j'espère que tu ne te rebelleras pas.  Et j'exige que dorénavant tu lui témoignes du respect. N'oublies surtout pas que cet homme que tu méprises tant, t'as sauvé la vie, il prend d'énormes risques pour t'éviter des ennuis.  Alors, tiens-toi le pour dit, je ne veux plus que le professeur Rogue se plaigne de ton comportement.   Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère.

--Bien, Monsieur,  y-a-t-il autre chose? Ajouta Harry, taciturne.

--Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Harry.  Je suis navré d'avoir dû te parler ainsi, mais c'était devenu nécessaire.  Bonsoir, Harry.

_--Bonsoir, Monsieur.  _Dit plutôt sèchement le jeune homme.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit et se retournant, il rajouta.

--Oh…ce n'est pas moi qui faisait trembler les murs cette fois-ci…mais Jedusor.  Et il sorti sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui un Dumbledore médusé.

Dumbledore avait tout simplement oublié qu'il aurait à gérer deux puissants héritiers qui de plus, étaient des ennemis maintenant et avec des caractères explosifs.

--_Par Merlin… J'espère que le château résistera.  _Soupira-t-il, accablé par la tâche qui l'attendait.

Fin du chapitre 9

*~*~*~*~*~*

-- Moi, j'aurais eu besoin de m'étendre sur le sofa d'un psychiatre pour quelques centaines de séances afin de me remettre de mes traumatismes de la scène du cimetière.  Pauvre Harry, il n'a eu que deux semaines pour se remettre de ses émotions.  Voyons, Albus enlignes-toi les feutres.  ~ Namser

*~*~*~*~*~*

Réponse à la reviews de Yop 

Avis sur le chapitre 5

-- Très cher, si tu as pris la peine de lire le petit message qu'il y avait sous le chapitre, tu saurais pourquoi Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor! Ma mère crois dur comme fer que Harry l'est. Moi je n'étais pas folle à l'idée, mais ma mère a réussi à me faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait strictement pas l'intention de faire l'histoire sur ça. En faisant de Harry l'héritier, il aurait plus de pouvoir et de force magique! Mais avouez, qu'il y a bien des choses qui nous poussent à croire qu'il est vraiment l'héritier. 1- Lorsque Harry est chez Olivanders et qu'il trouve sa baguette, des étincelles rouge et or en sortent. * Qu'elles sont les couleurs de Gryffondor?* 2- Il y a une plume de phénix dans sa baguette. * La plume appartient à nul autre que Fumseck le phénix rouge et or de Dumbledore.* 3- En deuxième année, Harry sort l'épée de Godric Griffondor du choixpeau! * Dumbledore explique à Harry que seul un vrai Griffondor pouvait sortir l'épée de Godric du choixpeau.*  Et j'en oublie! Je dois avouer que personnellement tant et aussi longtemps que J.K. ne nous prouvera pas que Harry l'est vraiment, je vais avoir des doutes. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de preuves du contraire! Mais je te remercie pour m'avoir donné ton avis sur le sujet! :-) 

~ Fica

**Luluberlu21 : **Merci pour le compliment, c'est très gentil de ta part. Dès que j'ai deux minutes, j'irai lire la fic que tu m'a proposé. J'espère que tu as aimé le nouveau chapitre! ;-) ~ Fica

**Fatim : **Moi aussi j'adore la réaction de Sev. Nous avons ri pendant une demi heure tellement on la trouvait drôle. Le pire, c'est que c'est notre histoire. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. ;-) ~ Fica

**Sisi, Cynore, Ray : **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment c'est très gentil. Merci pour votre review. ;-) ~ Fica


	11. Chapitre 10

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT!**

Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, vendredi 31 octobre, je place le chapitre 10. Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre remis avant au moins 3 semaines, probablement plus. La cause, je pars demain soir pour le Nicaragua en Amérique Central, je vais faire de l'aide humanitaire. Bel Objectif! Lorsque je reviendrai, je mettrai la suite! Merci de votre compréhension et de votre soutient!  Maléfica :-D

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPITRE 10**

Harry en était à sa deuxième fiole de récolte d'amourettes de puces (il va s'en dire qu'elles ont été grossit magiquement, afin de les voir, bien entendu), lorsque Rogue revint dans les cachots.  Cela faisait bien cinq heures que notre impertinent sorcier s'échinait à cette laborieuse tâche qui demandait du doigté.  Il ne fallait pas abîmer les amourettes en les détachant du corps de l'insecte.  Celles-ci serviront dans la potion pour contrer les morsures de vampires et étaient efficaces que si elles étaient en parfait état.  Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, le professeur Rogue avait volontairement diminué le volume  de grossissement des puces.  Le travail s'en trouvait encore plus exigeant.

--Allons Potter, cessez de lambiner, il vous reste encore une fiole à remplir.  Harcela le professeur revêche.

--Je fais le plus vite que je peux, professeur. Ronchonna Harry.

  Il devait supporter la vengeance de Rogue en silence, ne pas attiser sa haine encore plus afin qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre du comportement de son étudiant au professeur Dumbledore.

--Je reviendrai dans deux heures, j'espère que ce travail  sera terminé et que vous aurez nettoyé votre table.  Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué que cela, un élève de première année s'en sort mieux que vous.  Persifla-t-il avant de partir, faisant virevolter sa robe  en se retournant.  Et d'un mouvement sec, il referma la porte derrière lui.

--Il faudrait préciser que les puces sont cinquante fois plus grosses que les miennes alors, ils n'ont pas besoin de s'arracher les yeux pour voir ces foutus amourettes qui ne sont pas plus grosses qu'une tête de clou pour meubles miniatures. Bougonna Harry.

--Tu parles de vacances, je me tape Jedusor.  Je répare des meubles et des murs.   Je suis collé en retenue à tripatouiller des couilles de puces.  Je me demande si je n'étais pas mieux chez les Dursley, je devrais peut-être y retourner.  Je n'aurais pas à supporter d'un coté,  une tête de vampire et de l'autre, une tête de serpent, qui me regarde avec haine.  Et pour couronner le tout, un Dumbledore qui me fixe avec des yeux réprobateurs.  Marmonna Harry,  exaspéré.

Son dos et sa nuque étaient douloureux à force de toujours être pencher au-dessus de son plan de travail.  Son ventre criait famine puisque l'heure du repas était largement dépassé.  Il ne devait pas compter se nourrir avant une heure ou deux encore.

Lorsque Rogue revient au cachot, Harry terminait de nettoyer sa table. Il avait ranger ses fioles dans l'armoire et mis dans un contenant les cadavres des puces qui serviraient pour d'autres potions ultérieurement.  Il espérait que tout son travail de la journée soit à la satisfaction de son maître de potions.

--Dégagez maintenant et que je ne prenne plus à vous payer ma tête.  Sinon… je pourrais regarder ailleurs au mauvais moment… ce qui pourrait s'avérer néfaste pour votre santé.  Menaça l'ex-mangemort. 

Harry blêmit  sous la menace non-voilée de son professeur.  Sa haine le pousserait à le laisser se faire torturer ou pire, se faire tuer par des mangemorts ou Voldemort.  Comment Dumbledore pouvait faire confiance à cet homme qui jouait sur les deux plans.  D'un coté, il donnait des informations cruciales pour Dumbledore, de l'autre, il continuait à satisfaire sa soif de puissance avec la magie noire, torturant et peut-être tuant pour Voldemort.  Le jeune Héritier comprit que quoique cet homme dise ou fasse, il devra toujours être sur ses gardes, regardant derrière lui plutôt deux fois qu'une.  

--Sachez ,professeur, que je ne vous ai jamais fait confiance et aujourd'hui encore moins.  Pour moi, vous demeurerez toujours un mangemort qui tremble devant Voldemort et votre peur vous fera un jour trahir ceux qui ont mis leur confiance en vous comme espion.  Répliqua Harry dédaigneusement, affrontant Rogue du regard.

--DEHORS.  Hurla son professeur, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  Il sorti de la salle de classe d'un pas vif, heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de cet être maléfique.

Le jeune homme se rendit aux cuisines se chercher de quoi se ravitailler pour le repas et la soirée et retourna à sa tour.  Il avait besoin de réfléchir aux événements des derniers jours.

Premièrement,. il apprend qu'il est l'Héritier de Godric Griffondor.

Deuxièmement, Jedusor le traite de marionnette dans les mains de Dumbledore. Troisièmement, il lui lance que comme sorcier, il ne lui va pas à la cheville.  Quatrièmement, Rogue le menace de le laisser aux mains du Seigneur des ténèbres.

--Réfléchi Harry.    Je suis l'Héritier donc, je dois logiquement être plus puissant que n'importe quel autre sorcier.  Je suis obligé d'avoir plus de pouvoir.  Dumbledore m'a dit  que j'avais le plus grand pouvoir magique répertorié à ce jour.  Si j'ai la puissance, il me manque la connaissance et l'entraînement pour développer ce pouvoir.

--Pour ce qui est d'être une marionnette, Jedusor n'a pas complètement tort, Dumbledore a toujours réussi à guider mes pas là où il voulait exactement que j'aille.  Sauf dernièrement où je lui ai donné plus de fil à retordre.  Bien que j'aie fini par lui obéir.

-Comme sorcier, bien que j'aie affronté Voldemort, c'est vrai que je ne connais pas vraiment de sortilèges qui en vaille la peine.  Jusqu'ici, je suis encore en vie parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour me protéger ou que j'ai eu une chance sans précédent.  Je ne sais pas où en est rendu Jedusor, mais la magie noire doit l'avoir rendu plus qualifié que moi.

--Les menaces de Rogue me mette en danger encore plus.  Je n'ai pas envie de faire ses quatre volontés en subissant son chantage.

Harry en vient donc à la conclusion que  sa vulnérabilité face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts lui montrait l'urgence d'apprendre à se défendre adéquatement.  Il en avait le pouvoir, la capacité et il savait à qui s'adresser pour  avoir de l'aide.

Harry prit un parchemin écrivit quelques lignes et se dirigea vers la volière d'un pas décidé.

Fin du chapitre 10


	12. Chapitre 11

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis enfin de retour au pays! Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier! Je ne sais pas trop quand je vais poster le chapitre 12, car pour l'instant, je n'en ai plus en réserve. Alors, on se retrouve dans quelques semaines!! J'ai aussi mis à jour mon profil et Secret Identity mon groupe sur yahoo.(Pour l'adresse allez dans mon profil)

Alors, à bientôt! Bye Maléfica

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPITRE 11

Harry se leva tôt ce matin la, il avait rendez-vous à la cabane hurlante avec Sirius.  Il se rendit à la cuisine chercher du ravitaillement  pour son parrain et lui pour quelques repas, car il était convenu qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble.  Les elfes se firent un plaisir de lui remplir un énorme panier de victuailles, de quoi nourrir une armée entière,  pensa le jeune homme.

Pour plus de sécurité, il prit le tunnel secret sous le saule cogneur,  caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à la porte de la cabane.  Il entra sans bruit, la maison était calme,  qui aurait pu croire que cette cabane pouvait détenir autant de secrets.  Les transformations de Remus Lupin en loup-garou depuis le début de sa scolarité avaient été dissimulées derrière ces murs.  Combien de farces ont pu être mises au point sous ce toit par les maraudeurs? Les révélations de l'innocence de Sirius et de la traîtrise et couardise de Peter Pettigrew.  Et maintenant, les rendez-vous clandestins de Harry avec son parrain fugitif s'inscriraient  sur la liste de ces secrets.  

--Bang…tu es mort.

Harry se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, baguette en main, prêt attaquer. Il reconnu son parrain et se détendit.

--Tu m'as fait peur, Sirius.  J'ai cru que tu étais un mangemort.  S'exclama le jeune sorcier.

L'homme lui sourit et s'avança vers son filleul.  Il s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut tout près de lui et tendit la main vers sa joue qu'il effleura timidement.  Sa main glissa derrière sa nuque et attira la tête de Harry vers son épaule doucement et de son autre bras, il entoura les épaules du jeune homme et le serra contre lui, appuyant son menton dans ses cheveux en broussaille.

Un peu crispé au début, n'étant pas habitué à des démonstrations d'affections, Harry se laissa aller à cette douce chaleur, savourant la timide marque d'amour que lui offrait son parrain.  Il se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis qu'il était bébé.  Des larmes menacèrent de déborder de ses yeux et il nicha son visage plus avant dans la chemise de Sirius, respirant son odeur comme le ferait un chiot avec sa mère.   Ses bras se refermèrent autour de la taille de l'homme  qui raffermi son étreinte.  Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps et continuer de savourer cette douce chaleur et cette paix qui s'insinuait en lui, lui procurant un bonheur jamais ressenti auparavant. Il su au plus profond de son être, qu'il pouvait lui confier sa vie, que cet homme donnerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour lui, comme un père pour son enfant.

--Bien……Et si on déjeunait, je suis affamé moi. S'exclama Sirius pour cacher son émoi et pour permettre à Harry de reprendre contenance.

--Dobby nous a donné assez de nourriture pour tenir un mois.  Plaisanta Harry la voix chancelante, essuyant une larme furtivement  pendant que son parrain s'éloignait de lui pour se diriger vers le panier de provisions.

--Dis, mon bonhomme, tu es bon en métamorphose? Demanda Sirius

--Oui…C'est une de mes matière préférée.  Répondit Harry.

--Alors, transforme-nous quelques choses en table et chaises, que l'on puisse dévorer ce festin.  Dit-il en riant, les yeux brillant de gourmandise.

Harry trouva quelques bouts de planches cassées et les changea en ameublement de cuisine aussitôt. Il aida son parrain à étaler la nourriture sur la table et fit le service.  Le jeune homme écoutait son parrain raconter les péripéties de son voyage des dernières semaines avec un sentiment de bien-être.  Il avait l'impression de vivre une vie normale, d'être un garçon à qui son père relatait des faits amusants d'un voyage quelconque.  Il retardait sciemment le moment où il devrait parler de ses projets.  Pour l'instant, il voulait savourer ces précieuses heures de félicités, ne voulant pas les assombrir par le rappel de la réalité de sa vie.

L'avant-midi tirait à sa fin lorsque Sirius se fit songeur.

--_Harry…Comment ça va? _ Demanda-t-il soucieux.

--Très bien, Sirius.  Je passe la plus belle journée depuis longtemps.  Répondit son filleul, surpris par cette question.

--Non, Harry.  Je ne parle pas d'aujourd'hui, mais …depuis le tournoi de trois sorciers.  Ce que tu as vécu aurait bouleversé n'importe quel adulte à plus forte raison un adolescent.  Tu sembles indifférent à première vue mais je vois au fond de tes yeux une blessure qui est loin d'être guérie.   S'inquiéta Sirius

_--Non……Ca peux aller…ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. _Répondit Harry plus troublé qu'il n'aurait voulu paraître.  Il baissa les yeux afin que son parrain ne puisse plus y lire la douleur qui en émanaient

Sirius se rapprocha de son filleul et lui releva le menton.  Il plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude du garçon.  Celui-ci fut incapable continuer à feindre l'indifférence plus longtemps et ses yeux se remplir de larmes, inondant son visage, son corps secoué de sanglots trop longtemps contenus.

--_Oh Sirius…………J'étais si effrayé……_Craqua le jeune homme en s'accrochant désespérément à son parrain qui le serra très fort dans ses bras.  La détresse de Harry était encore pire que ce qu'il doutait.

--….il m'a touché……  ma tête ……..Oh…Sirius ……… les doloris…papa…maman… Cédric…Si peur ……Si peur…Je ne pouvais…rien faire……Plus jamais…Plus jamais…

horribles cauchemars… la nuit…Plus jamais…

_S_irius ne comprenait que peu de choses à ce que Harry disait dans ses sanglots.  Tout les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche du jeune homme.  L'essentiel n'était pas de comprendre ce qu'il disait mais il était  important d'être là pour les entendre et saisir le désarroi qui se cachait derrière ce flot de mots sans suite.

Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol, recroquevillé sur- lui même, pleurant à fendre l'âme, incapable de contrôler ses pleurs.  La digue qui retenait ses larmes depuis sa petite enfance venait de céder sous la pression de la détresse psychologique dans laquelle il se trouvait ces dernières semaines.  Sirius s'assit sur le sol près de lui, le pris dans ses bras et le berça doucement, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Harry laissa libre cours à sa peine pendant plusieurs minutes encore puis le sanglots s'espacèrent faisant place à des larmes silencieuses et des soupirs.  Ils finit par s'endormir épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré et engourdi par la chaleur et  le mouvement rassurant de Sirius le berçant.

Malgré l'inconfort de la position de Sirius, il persista à garder son filleul dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste distrait.  N'étant pas du genre démonstratif dans ses sentiments, il voyait cependant que le garçon avait besoin de soutien affectif qui lui avait cruellement manqué dans son enfance.  Il se devait de faire des efforts pour combler ce vide malgré son inexpérience dans ce domaine.  Ses années passées à Azkaban n'avaient pas améliorées ses capacités à communiquer avec autrui, au contraire.  Ils devraient s'apprivoiser mutuellement mais rapidement vu le gouffre d'amour dans lequel était plongé son filleul.

Harry se réveilla le nez niché dans la chemise de son parrain, blotti dans ses bras.  Celui-ci fredonnait tout bas tout en faisant un mouvement de balancier continu.  Harry leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait consolé .  Qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant?  Qu'il n'était qu'un froussard? Une poule mouillée?  Décidément, il décevait tout le monde ces derniers temps.  Il du se forcer pour éviter qu'un flot de larmes n'inondent encore une fois son visage. Le soupir qu'il poussa attira l'attention de son parrain sur lui.

_Alors mon bonhomme, bien dormi_? Dit-il avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

--_Hum… Je suis désolé.  _Marmonna Harry en se dégageant presque à regret des bras de Sirius, les joues un peu rouge de confusion.

Sirius se releva en grimaçant, les membres endoloris.

--Je suis désolé Sirius…Je n'avais pas à te faire subir mes états d'âme.  Je…S'excusa le jeune homme.

--Arrête Harry.   Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments.  Ce que tu as vécu en aurait ébranlé plus d'un et un garçon de ton age plus que tout autre.  Tu as eu plus de courage que bien des sorciers que je connais en auraient eu. Tu as fait face à Voldemort…debout.  Qui peux en dire autant? Alors que tu m'avoues avoir été terrifié, que tu trembles encore aujourd'hui en m'en parlant, je le comprend et j'aurais voulu que tu ne revoies jamais ce monstre.  Mais je suis heureux que tu m'aie choisi pour crier ta souffrance.  Tu n'as pas à jouer les héros avec moi.  Tu n'a qu'à être Harry, le fils de mon meilleur ami et mon filleul que j'aime par dessus tout.  Déclara Sirius qui avait laissé parler son cœur.

--_Oh…Sirius……_Gémit le garçon en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes encore une fois, reniflant dans la chemise du sorcier.

--Hey…il va vraiment falloir que tu lance un sort de nettoyage à cette chemise avant de partir, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu pleures et renifles dedans.  Taquina Sirius, moqueur.

--_Désolé…_Dit Harry en se reculant et il lança un sort et la chemise de son parrain devint comme neuve.

--Tu es pire que Lily, côté larmes, elle était difficile à battre.  Elle te détrempait une chemise le temps de le dire.  Mais où mettez-vous toute cette eau?  Dit Sirius,  faussement offusqué.

--_Tu as déjà consolé maman_? Demanda –t-il intéressé d'entendre parler de ses parents.

_--Plutôt deux fois qu'une.  Presque à chaque dispute entre ton père et Lily, elle lui envoyait les pire insultes à la figure, elle venait pleurer sur mon épaule  car elle craignait qu'il ne l'aime plus. Et lui de son coté, faisait la même chose, les larmes en moins …quoi qu'une fois…ma plus belle robe de bal_ ….Se remémora Sirius, nostalgique.

--_Une belle brochette de braillards qui sont allé renifler sur ton épaule quoi!  Se moqua Harry._

Cette réflexion fit pouffer de rire Sirius qui passa un bras autour des épaules de son filleul.

_--Harry, lorsque tu pleurais, je ne comprenais pas tout ce que tu disais mais j'ai clairement compris « plus jamais ,plus jamais » Que voulais-tu dire par ces mots qui m'ont semblé  plein de détermination_.  Interrogea-t-il 

Harry se rembrunit et soupira.  Il se tourna face à son parrain.

_--Plus jamais je ne serai aussi vulnérable devant Voldemort.  Plus jamais je ne veux trembler face à lui parce que je ne connais aucun sort valable pour me défendre.  Plus jamais je ne veux voir un ami mourir à cause de moi.  Plus jamais je ne veux revenir vers vous avec un cadavre accroché à ma main.  Plus jamais je ne veux verser de larmes à cause de ce monstre.  Plus jamais…Plus jamais…_Clama le jeune homme, déterminé.

Sirius troublé par les déclarations du garçon, ne disait mot. 

_--Sirius, il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en _prie.  Supplia-t-il.

--_Comment Harry?_

_--Apprend-moi à transplaner, apprend-moi à devenir un animagus, et apprend-moi des sorts plus agressifs_.  Défila le jeune homme devant son parrain abasourdi.

--_Je ne peux pas Harry.  Ce que tu demandes exige beaucoup de puissance et tu n'as pas encore quinze ans, tu es beaucoup trop jeune . _S'objecta l'homme.

--_Je vais avoir quinze ans dans quelques jours_  _et Voldemort se fiche éperdument de mon age.  Ce qu'il veux, c'est me tuer.   Si j'avais su transplaner, Cédric ne serait pas mort et je n'aurais pas été torturé. Si j'avais su des sorts valables en défense et si j'avais été un animagus, j'aurais pu me défendre plus adéquatement.  Je ne connaissais que le sort de désarmement qui pouvait m'aider.  Sirius………C'est m'envoyer à la mort que de me laisser sans plus de moyens de défense que ça.  Plaida le jeune sorcier._

--_Tu as la meilleure des protections à Poudlard, si tu…_Commença –t-il mais fut coupé parle le jeune homme impatient.

--_Je te ferai remarquer que depuis ma première année, c'est à Poudlard, malgré la protection dont je fais l'objet, que j'ai failli être tuer à plus d'une reprise et ce sous le nez de Dumbledore et de tout les professeurs._   Répliqua-t-il, opiniâtre.

--_As-tu demandé à Dumbledore se qu'il en pensait? Peut-être juge-t-il que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour un plus haut niveau de défense._ Allégua son parrain ne sachant plus que dire.

--_Non, je ne lui en ai pas parler, Sirius.  Dumbledore présentement veux que je me fasse ami avec Tom Jedusor des années quarante qui est revenu du passé. Il espère que je puisse changer son cœur avant que son âme ne devienne trop noire.  Mais, disons que je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur conciliante et il y a eu quelques petits problèmes d'ordre physique pour Jedusor,  architectural pour le château et psychologique pour Rogue._  Défila Harry légèrement mal à l'aise.

--_Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là.  Jedusor est à Poudlard?  Et qu'est-ce qu'il a le château?  Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire?_  Demanda Sirius complètement perdu.

Harry se résigna à raconter les évènements dans le détail à son parrain qui souriait par moment ou s'offusquait à d'autres moments  au cour du récit que lui fit le jeune sorcier.  

_--Eh bien bonhomme…à ce que je vois, tu ne t'ennui pas.  Mais, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dit pas tout?_  Interrogea-t-il soupçonneux.

_--Mais non voyons, je t'ai tout dit Sirius_.  Se défendit plutôt mal son filleul en regardant par terre.

--_Harry…Regarde-moi et dit-moi ce que tu caches_.  Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire mais doux.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son parrain et il n'eu pas le cœur de lui mentir plus longtemps.  Mal à l'aise sous son regard , il se mordillait les lèvres, ne sachant trop comment lui révéler les propos de Rogue.

--_Harry…_

_--Euh……C'est que, après ma retenue, Rogue m'a menacé de regarder ailleurs  au mauvais moment pour moi et que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences pour ma santé. _Marmonna Harry.

--_Ah, le fumier…l'ordure…Sale Mangemort.  _Grogna Sirius entre ses dents, marchant de long en large dans la pièce, contenant difficilement sa colère.

--_Comprend-tu mieux Sirius, pourquoi je veux que tu m'entraînes?  J'ai vraiment besoin de me suffire à moi-même pour me sauver.  Aides-moi, je t'en prie parrain. _Supplia Harry.

_--Mais, s'il t'arrivait quelques choses en essayant de devenir animagus ou en transplanant, je m'en voudrais trop.  _Plaida Sirius_._

_--Et tu t'en voudras encore plus s'il m'arrive malheur parce que tu auras refusé de m'aider. Si je me démantibule en essayant de transplaner, tu pourras toujours aller voir Dumbledore et si j'ai des problèmes en me transformant en animagus, tu sais que le professeur McGonagall pourra arranger cela.  Mais si je suis torturé et que vous me sauvez, qui iras-tu voir pour me soulager de la souffrance et de la terreur qui me hantera.  Et qui iras-tu voir si Voldemort me tue?  Personne ne pourra me ressusciter Sirius……Sirius, je suis l'Héritier de Griffondor, tu dois sûrement le savoir par mon père. Je dois nécessairement avoir plus de pouvoir que la majorité des sorciers, j'aurai la puissance nécessaire pour transplaner et devenir animagus malgré mon jeune age.  Dumbledore m'a dit n'avoir jamais vu un aura de puissance comme le mien.  Crois-moi Sirius, je réussirai, je serai un bon élève.  _Argumenta Harry.

Le jeune héritier, fixait son parrain de son regard émeraude, essayant de faire passer dans ses yeux toutes les émotions contenues dans son cœur.  Il sentait Sirius fléchir et ne voulu pas insister plus.  Il attendit une réponse dans l'angoisse.  

--_D'accord…d'accord…C'est d'accord.  Je vais t'entraîner.  _Consenti enfin Sirius mécontent.

--_Oh merci parrain…Merci.  Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promet._  S'écria Harry en serrant son parrain très fort dans ses bras.

--_Je le regrette déjà.  _Grogna Sirius, inquiet.

Fin du chapitre 11

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-- Manipulateur en plus, notre petit Harry! Lol


	13. Chapitre 12

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 12 après plusieurs jours d'attente. Comme pour les autres chapitres il n'y a 

**pas de Spoiler du tome 5.** Bonne lecture et a bientôt! Maléfica! et Namser

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tout les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPITRE 12

Harry retourna au château le cœur plus léger sachant que son parrain l'aiderait en lui apprenant à transplaner,  à devenir animagus et qu'il lui enseignerait des sorts défensifs et d'attaques qui correspondent plus à ses besoins spécifiques.

Son cœur était plus léger aussi car après toutes ces années où il avait dû jouer au héros sans émotions, après une petite enfance à pleurer en silence à l'abri de tous, sans bras aimants pour le consoler,  Harry avait pu avec Sirius déverser sa peine, son désarroi, sans craindre des moqueries ou déstabiliser la communauté sorcière.  Il avait reçu de son parrain ce que ses tuteurs auraient normalement dû lui offrir… de l'amour.  

Harry monta à sa tour et grimpa directement à son dortoir.  Il ramassa en passant son nécessaire de toilette et se dirigea vers les douches.  Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, savourant la sensation de l'eau coulant sur sa peau qui détendait ses muscles.  Il se savonna vigoureusement et se rinça.  Il se sentait plus léger, comme si l'eau avait entraînée avec elle dans le conduit d'évacuation, tout ses chagrins qui auraient collés à sa peau durant ces nombreuses années et remplacés par une enivrante sensation de chaleur qui l'enveloppait complètement…le bonheur.

Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se décida enfin à couper l'eau.  Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya.  Il enroula une serviette sèche autour de ses hanches et se tourna vers le miroir qui couvrait une partie du mur près des lavabos.  Son reflet accrocha son regard.  Comme il avait changé depuis son admission à Poudlard.   D'un enfant insécure et timide, il avait pris confiance en lui et s'affirmait.  De l'enfant maigrichon et petit, il s'était enrobé un peu plus et était demeuré…petit.  Bien sur, il avait grandi mais son corps persistait à se développer à pas de tortue, à son plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs.

Harry souleva ses bras et replia ses coudes et fit ressortir ses muscles. Il prit quelques positions culturistes et d'une grimace de déception, il se détourna de cette image.

--Pitoyable mon vieux.  Tu devras faire appel à toute ta magie pour avoir des muscles de héros à la  Arnold Schwarzenegger.  Et bien, les gens devront se contenter d'un gringalet comme héros ou faire le travail eux-même.  Se tournant en dérision notre jeune sorcier.

Et d'un pas décidé, il retourna à sa chambre et s'habilla.  Harry descendit à la salle commune et se choisi une revue parmi d'autres, oubliées par des élèves à la fin des classes.  Cela lui ferait passer le temps avant le repas qui ne serait servit que dans deux heures.  Il lu un article particulièrement intéressant sur la timidité de l'adolescent face à la fille de ses rêves et donnait quelques conseils d'approche qui, il devait bien l'admettre, n'étaient pas superflus compte tenu de ses performances face à la gente féminine qui étaient, avouons-le, lamentables.  Toute aide était donc la bienvenue.  Un bruit le fit sortir de ses réflexions.  Il releva la tête essayant d'en découvrir l'origine.  On frappait à la porte.  Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.  Il vit Tom Jedusor lui faisant face, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

_--Que dirais-tu de te faire battre à plate couture aux échecs?_  Demanda Tom en entrant dans la salle avec un air de propriétaire tout en poussant légèrement un Harry bouche bée.

--Non mais…???  Quel culot!!!.  Jedusor… qui t'as permis d'entrer?  S'offusqua le Griffondor.

--Mais toi, en m'ouvrant!  Qui croyais-tu pouvait perdre son temps à frapper à ta porte… Rogue? Se moqua le jeune homme.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette évidence, Harry  regardait la porte et Jedusor tour à tour, la bouche ouverte, tiraillé entre l'irrésistible envie de foutre Jedusor à la porte à coup de pied aux fesses et l'envie d'une bonne partie d'échecs.

--Cesse de faire des chichis et va chercher ton échiquier que je t'en mettes plein la gueule.  Je suis dans une forme étonnante ce soir.  Dit Tom tout en installant la table pour le jeu.

Harry referma la porte …et sa bouche, se décidant enfin à aller chercher son jeu dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle commune son jeu d'échecs sous le bras, il trouva Tom assis face à la petite table, la chaise en équilibre sur deux pattes, le mains croisées derrière la nuque, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, l'œil moqueur.

Harry prit une profonde respiration en pinçant les lèvres et prit place face à son adversaire.

--Jedusor…Efface immédiatement cet air satisfait de ton visage sinon je t'envoie faire un tour chez Mme Pomfresh.  Grogna Harry entre ses dents.

Jedusor redressa sa chaise et se pencha au-dessus de la table, se rapprochant du visage de Harry.

--Avoue …Ça te fais plaisir de me voir Potter.  Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.  Je met du piquant dans ta triste vie de petit héros modèle.  Ajouta Jedusor en souriant encore  plus.

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux noirs de Tom après s'être avancé le plus prêt possible de son visage et lui murmura.

--Je l'admet Tom, je ne peux plus me passer de toi…Car tu es le seul partenaire en vue pour jouer aux échecs…Et j'ai très envie de faire une partie.  C'est ce qui m'empêche de t'écraser ce sourire de mon poing.  Souligna Harry en lui montrant toutes ses dents dans un sourire carnassier en se calant dans le dossier de sa chaise.

Tom Jedusor se mit à rire de bon cœur

--_Je t'adore Harry Potter.  Dit Tom avec un regard amusé mêlé de respect._

--Cesse de dire des bêtises et commençons cette partie si nous voulons avoir le temps de la finir avant le repas.  Bougonna Harry tout en plaçant les pièces sur l'échiquier.

Tom  garda son sourire moqueur et aida Harry à placer le reste des pièces tout en observant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil.  

--Tu m'énerves Tom…Cesse de me surveiller comme un chat  qui  se pourlèche les babines à la vue de son gueuleton.  Ronchonna Harry.

--C'est comme ça que tu te sens?  Une souris pris au piège?  Demanda Jedusor sérieusement.

--_Je n'ai jamais dit ça._  S'objecta Harry, un peu sonné par la remarque.

--Oh si… Tout en toi sous-entend que tu te sens pris au piège.  Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu te révoltes  contre Dumbledore et ses demandes.  Soutient Jedusor.

Harry demeura silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Tom.  Il avait raison.  D'un coté, il y avait Dumbledore qui voulait faire de lui un parfait petit soldat à ses ordres, d'un autre coté, il y avait Voldemort qui voulait l'assassiner en provoquant le destin pour assouvir sa vengeance, d'un autre coté, il y avait ses mangemorts  qui surveillaient la moindre chance de l'emmener à leur maître et d'un autre coté, il y avait la communauté magique qui soupirait après lui afin qu'il les débarrasse de ce mage noir quitte à en mourir.  Oui, il était bel et bien pris au piège, peu importe le coté qu'il se tournait, il était cerné.  La mort était probablement la seul issue possible, pour Voldemort ou pour lui-même.  Craignant beaucoup plus que se soit sa mort qui fut la plus probable compte tenu que Voldemort avait plus de soixante ans d'expérience dans les arts magiques.

Jedusor scrutait le visage du jeune homme.  Il pouvait y lire toute une gamme d'émotions y passer au cours de ses réflexions.  Comme si le fait de découvrir maintenant  que tous l'avait manipulé à leur guise ( Dumbledore, le monde de la sorcellerie, le destin avec ses prophéties, même Godric Griffondor en faisant de lui son Héritier) l'horrifiait au plus haut point.  Tom pouvait lire dans les yeux de Harry , une peine immense et une amère déception face à sa vie et aux gens qu'il côtoyait.  Et il vit une larme accrochée à ses cils glissée sur sa joue lentement.

--Éh…Harry, il ne faut pas te laisser abattre par cette découverte.  Lui dit doucement Tom.

Harry leva les yeux vers son camarade et lui fit un petit sourire triste en acquiesçant.

--Tu as raison.  Et si on la faisait cette partie d'échecs?   Se forçant à la bonne humeur.

--D'accord, je prend les noirs et c'est moi qui commence.

--Je ne m'en serais jamais douté.  Nargua Harry.

Mois de deux heures plus tard, la partie était fini et Harry s'en était pris plein la gueule comme avait si bien prévue Tom.  Celui-ci en profita pour vanter sa supériorité dans les jeux de stratégies , se moquant effrontément des erreurs de son adversaire en se rendant dans la grande salle prendre leur repas.

--Ferme-la un peu Jedusor, sinon j'ensorcelle ta vilaine bouche de vantard éhontée.  Râla notre perdant.

--_Jaloux._  Répliqua Tom en rigolant.

Les jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir à table sous les regards surpris de certains professeurs et celui ravi et satisfait du directeur.

--_Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer ce délicieux repas_.  Indiqua le directeur tout en faisant apparaître la nourriture sur la table.

--_Peut-être que notre célébrité désirait faire une entrée remarquée_.  Persifla le professeur Rogue en lançant un regard haineux à Harry qui le lui rendit.

--_Bien. Bon appétit tout le monde_.  S'empressa de dire Dumbledore, coupant l'élan de fureur du jeune sorcier, le laissant avec une réplique acerbe sur la langue.

Harry soutint le regard venimeux de Rogue jusqu'a ce que le directeur adresse la parole au professeur qui fut obligé de couper le contact visuel le premier à son plus grand déplaisir.

Le jeune homme se servit de quelques délicieux plats préparés par les elfes.  Il mangea malgré tout avec appétit  et laissa à Tom le soin de faire la conversation.  Son esprit était ailleurs.  Il songeait à ce que Tom lui avait fait remarquer avant la partie d'échecs.  Un coup de coude dans les cotes le ramena à la réalité.

--_Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Harry_.  Lui fit remarquer son compagnon.

--Désolé, j'étais dans la lune.  Que disais-tu?

--As-tu terminé ton repas?  Répéta Tom

--_Euh…Oui_.  Marmonna Harry.

--_Tu viens te promener près du lac avec moi?_  Demanda le garçon en se levant de table.

--_D'accord._  Approuva le jeune homme en suivant le mouvement.

Ils se baladèrent autour de l'étendue d'eau d'un pas nonchalant.  Tom n'osa pas briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, voyant que Harry était perdu dans ses réflexions.  Il ne s'en sentait pas offusqué, puisqu'il avait lui-même provoqué le questionnement de celui-ci.  La marche et la paix des lieux favorisait l'introspection.  Ce fut la noirceur qui les firent revenir au château.  Ils se séparèrent dans le hall , Harry retournant à la tour Griffondor et Tom au donjon des Serpentards.

Harry arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame  et dit le mot de passe.

--Altruisme

Le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa place à l'entrée de la salle commune.

Ce mot de passe lui restait de plus en plus dans la gorge, lui laissant un goût de cendre dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'il devait le prononcer.  Est-ce que Dumbledore était vraiment désintéressé lorsqu'il avait choisi ce mot de passe?  

Harry continua ses réflexions sur les motivations profondes des gens qui l'entouraient et qui s'occupaient de lui, le protégeaient.  Il s'interrogea sur la véracité de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient et sur ses propre sentiments pour eux.

Sirius, Rémus, Ron, Hermionne, la famille Weasley, toutes ces personnes l'aimaient pour lui-même, il en était convaincu.  Ils étaient sa famille, le petit cocon d'amour dont il s'était entouré pour l'aider à passer au travers des embûches qu'il ne cessait de rencontrer sur sa route. 

MgGonnagall avait un petit faible pour lui mais Harry doutait que c'était parce qu'il était le Survivant.  Il penchait plutôt pour le fait qu'elle avait du le voir blessé lorsqu'il était bébé, peut-être l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour le consoler, le cœur brisé à l'idée de devoir l'abandonner aux mains de moldus qui ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance même s'ils étaient ses oncle et tante.

Dumbledore…Son mentor, son maître à penser.  Cet homme qui semblait l'aimer un peu plus que tous ses autres étudiants. Ce grand sorcier qui l'avait mis sous haute protection et à l'abri de tous depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, pourquoi l'aimait-il?  Était-ce parce qu'il était l'Héritier ?  Qu'arriverait-il si pour une quelconque raison, il refusait de faire le travail qui incombe à l'Héritier, c'est à dire éliminer Voldemort?  Est-ce que Dumbledore l'aimerait encore de façon inconditionnelle?  Est-ce qu'il passe par dessus ses manquements aux règlements sans trop de conséquences, simplement pour le garder dans de bonnes dispositions d'esprit pour mieux le contrôler et l'amener un jour au combat final? Est-ce que Dumbledore serait aussi conciliant avec lui s'il refusait le rôle de sauveur qu'il s'efforce de lui faire endosser?

La communauté magique qui l'idolâtre simplement parce qu'il a survécu au sortilège de mort mais d'un autre coté qui la terrifie par la possibilité qu'il puisse devenir un mage noir encore plus puissant que Lord Voldemort est sans contredit la dernière sur la liste de ceux qui l'aime pour lui-même.

Plusieurs questions qui allaient demeurer encore sans réponses pour un certain temps.

Harry sorti de ses pensées et regarda l'heure.

--Il est temps d'aller à la bibliothèque chercher quelques outils de combat.

Il sorti la liste de livres que Sirius lui avait demander de trouver pour pouvoir l'entraîner le lendemain.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-- Que de questions sans réponses. Harry tient il vraiment connaître les réponses?  **Namser!**


	14. Chapitre 13

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort

Après un gros 2 mois et demi, je poste enfin le chapitre 13. La cause de ce grand délai?? Hé bien, Namser et moi avons sérieusement envisager d'abandonné cette fic. Nous nous sommes vraiment demandé si cette fic intéressais quelqu'un! Après 12 chapitres tous ce que nous avions récolté étais 29 reviews. Nous regardions d'autres fics avec moins de chapitres qui comptais à sont actif plus de 80 reviews. Cela nous à déprimée à un très grand point, qui nous à réduit à presque plus avoir envie d'écrire, ce qui est vraiment dommage car nous adorons sa. Tout ça pour en arrivé à cette question : **est-ce que nous sommes lu, mais que presque personnes nous envois des reviews?** ou **Cette fic n'ais lu que par 2-3 personnes et que pour les autres cette fic ne vos pas le déplacement?** Désolé si c'est un peu raide mais c'est vraiment à ce posé la question. Merci et bonne lecture! Bye Maléfica et Namser

P.S. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ma mère, Namser, n'a pas pu encore corrigé le petit message ci-dessus. (Que voulez vous c'est sa la dyslexie, pas capable d'écrire sans tout viré à l'envers!) Quand ma mère auras le temps pour la correction de se petit message, je reposterai ce chapitre sans fautes. Promis ;-)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tout les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Légende :: -- veut dire parl

 '' veut dire pens

\ / veut dire parlé en fourchelangue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**CHAPITRE 13**

Tout était silencieux dans la cabane hurlante, qui pour l'instant était loin de porter son nom.  Mais si on prêtait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le bruit de respirations profondes ainsi que le froissement de pages retournées.

Un homme était assis sur une chaise, concentré sur ses recherches dans un épais grimoire poussiéreux.  À ses pieds, un jeune homme était étendu sur une épaisse couverture.  Son corps semblait détendu, ses bras repliés, les mains reposant sur son ventre, suivant le mouvement régulier de ses respirations. Ses traits reflétaient la sérénité.  Seul l'oscillation de ses globes oculaires sous ses paupières, prouvait une grande activité cérébrale.  Cela durait depuis bientôt deux heures.  Puis sans signe avant-coureur, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.  L'attention de Sirius se tourna immédiatement vers son filleul.  Il  se pencha et déposa son grimoire sur le sol tout en scrutant le visage du garçon, à la recherche d'indices sur le degré de satisfaction  qu'il aurait pu laisser transparaître.

--_Alors……..?  _Interrogea-t-il légèrement anxieux.

--_Alors quoi?  _Demanda Harry innocemment_._

_--_ _Cesse de me faire languir petite peste et dis-moi quel sera ton animal? _Dit Sirius en riant, tout en s'asseyant près du jeune homme.

Harry s'assit en tailleur devant son parrain.

--_Je te donne des indices et tu devines._  Lança Harry avec un air sadique, décidé à jouer avec les nerfs du maraudeur.

Sirius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, tout en prenant un air de chien battu.

--_Aie pitié de moi, ça fait plus de deux heures que j'attend_ _pour savoir. _Se plaignit-il.

--_Il avait de la fourrure couleur miel……..ou plutôt non…….il avait des plumes rouge….Euh…des serres……non des griffes……et une gueule effrayante…non un bec … et un cri terrifiant …non un chant mélodieux……et des ailes immenses.   _Énuméra en rafale notre futur animagus sous l'œil ahuri et terrifié de son parrain.

--_Par Merlin…Quelles erreurs aie-je fait dans les incantations?_  Hurla Sirius horrifié tout en attrapant un grimoire près de sa chaise, le feuilletant avec frénésie afin de retrouver le bon chapitre.

--_Tu n'as pas écouté mes indices Sirius.  _Reprit Harry tout en mettant une main sur le livre pour arrêter les recherches de l'homme.

--_Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que j'ai fait, tu ne pourras jamais devenir un animagus par ma faute…j'ai du faire une erreur en prononçant les incantations …si tu essais les transformations, tu vas devenir un monstre que tu ne pourras contrôle_r. Expliqua Sirius au bord des larmes.

--_Ca va Sirius, j'ai juste oublié de te dire que je n'avais pas qu'un seul animal.  J'en ai un deuxième.  _Bredouilla le jeune homme, légèrement honteux d'avoir fait aussi peur à son parrain.

--_Oh Harry…Pendant un moment j'ai cru avoir gâché tes chances de …….QUOI??? _Hurla Sirius qui était passé de complètement défait à totalement dépassé.

_-- Comment ça , tu en as deux?  Mais c'est impossible!!!  Tu as du mal comprendre une donnée._

_--Non, Sirius, j'ai très bien compris et je pourrai me changer en deux animaux différents.  _

_--Un animal à fourrure et un animal à plumes…d'accord.  _Acceptant finalement l'évidence.

--_Alors, tu devines?  _Demanda le jeune homme.

--_Voyons voir…Tu as dit …des serres, un bec, des plumes rouge et un chant mélodieux.  C'est facile celui-la, c'est un phœnix.  _Lança le sorcier, sûr de lui et impressionné.

-- _Exact, l'autre animal maintenant._  Lui dit Harry, impatient

.

--_Tu as dit… fourrure couleur miel …gueule effrayante… longue griffes…cri terrifiant et des ailes immenses.  Hummm…Un griffon_.  S'exclama Sirius.

--_Non…Beaucoup trop gros, n'oublies pas parrain que je ne suis qu'un gringalet._  Gloussa  le jeune homme.

--_Cesse de te payer ma tête et dit moi quel est ton deuxième animal ,petite andouille._  Clama Sirius en sautant sur son filleul, le chatouillant comme punition.

--_Arrête Sirius…arrête, je vais …te le dire_.  Haleta Harry à bout de souffle d'avoir trop rit et de s'être débattu contre les mains de son agresseur.

Sirius se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons, l'œil pétillant, le sourire aux lèvres attendant que Harry en fasse autant et consente à lui révéler le nom de l'animal.

--_Bien, lorsque je t'ai dit de rapetisser la grosseur de l'animal vu mon gabarit, j'ai omis de te spécifier que l'animal est plus petit que moi…beaucoup plus petit.  Ses ailes sont immenses comparées à son corps…il a vraiment de très longues dents et griffes et son cri est terrifiant pour……personne tout compte fait._

_--Accouche Harry ou je recommence le supplice des chatouilles._ Grogna Sirius de plus en plus impatient.

--_D'accord, d'accord…ne t'énerves  pas, j'y arrive…Donc, il est petit et vif, très vif et habile.  Il peut faire des sauts de cent mètre de long…ce qui est pratique lors de la fuite surtout qu'il peut se faufiler dans de très petits espaces.  Il peut courir et voler.  Je crois qu'il me ressemble beaucoup. Je vais être un pétauriste._  Lança enfin Harry.

--_…………? _Sirius regardait son filleul en clignotant des yeux, complètement à coté des rails.

Harry regardait son parrain qui restait là sans réaction, ayant l'impression qu'il était déçu.

--_Je sais, ce n'est pas très glorieux mais il sera plus discret que le phœnix_.  Plaida doucement le jeune sorcier.

--_Tu vas te transformer en…… touriste_?Arriva à articuler Sirius complètement perdu.

--_Hein_……?

--………..?

--_Abruti…je n'ai pas dit touriste mais… pétauriste.  _Rectifia Harry en hurlant de rire et se roulant par terre.

--_Pétauriste… mais qu'est-ce que c'est_?  _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça._  Bougonna Sirius.

--_Pétauriste, c'est un écureuil volant.  _Dit Harry en reprenant difficilement son sérieux

--_Ah… Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, et tu vas payer pour ça. _Dit-il en sautant sur son filleul lui faisant subir une autre séance de chatouilles.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Sirius lui fit grâce et s'étendit près de son filleul qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

--_Un phœnix et un écureuil volant……Tu as une puissance magique phénoménale d'un coté et la discrétion et la rapidité de l'autre coté.  Oui…       tu seras bien protégé…avec plein de moyens  de défense.  Mais, j'ai bien hâte de voir ton… touriste.  _Énonça l'homme, avec un accent de fierté dans la voix.  Ce qui fit tourner la tête de Harry vers son parrain, il lui prit la main et la ramena sur son cœur en souriant timidement.

--_Merci d'être là pour moi Sirius.  Tu es comme un père pour moi et je vais tout faire pour que tu sois toujours fier de moi. _  Déclara le jeune homme plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

--_Mais, j'ai toujours été fier de toi mon bonhomme et je t'aiderai aussi longtemps et souvent que je le pourrai. Et si tu considères que je suis digne de faire office de père pour toi alors je ferai tout en mon possible pour que tu ne le regrettes jamais Harry._ Dit Sirius avec sincérité en plongeant son regard dans celui de son filleul.

--_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on doit se reposer sur nos lauriers. Nous avons encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche.  A commencer par les sortilèges que j'ai trouvé pendant ta concentration de tout à l'heure et maintenant tu dois les pratiquer.  Allez, au boulot. _Annonça Sirius tout en se levant et entraînant Harry avec lui.

--_Pourquoi aie-je l'impression que je vais devoir me traîner à genoux pour retourner au château_?  Gémit le garçon sous le rire sadique de son parrain.

L'après-midi se passa à travailler sans relâche, reprenant continuellement les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce que notre jeune sorcier réussisse les sorts et malédictions à la perfection.  Sirius était un professeur compétant mais très exigeant.  Aussi, c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Harry prit congé de son parrain, complètement épuisé.

Avant de sortir du tunnel sous le saule cogneur, Harry prit la précaution de mettre la cape d'invisibilité et il se faufila dans le trou, laissant passer la lumière du jour. Il respira un bon coup et entreprit de retourner au château mais un cri de terreur au loin le fit s'immobiliser sur place.  Le cri semblait venir de la forêt interdite.  Harry hésita une seconde, se demandant s'il devait aller chercher du secours auprès d'un professeur.  La personne qui avait poussé ce cri  donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'aide immédiatement.  Ne poussant pas sa réflexion plus avant, Harry enleva sa cape et la roula et l'enfonça dans la poche de sa robe et s'élança vers la forêt d'où un autre cri de panique s'éleva encore.

Se dirigeant grâce aux cris entendus, Harry arriva bientôt près de l'endroit où était la personne en détresse.  La vision qui s'offrit à lui, le laissa bouche bée.

Fin du chapitre 13

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reviews--)

**Arwen Yuy** -- Je te dirai jamais assez merci pour ta review. Comme je te disais dans mon e-mail, sa fais du bien de voir que cette histoire réussi encore à intéressé quelqu'un. J'espère que tu à aimé ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais la finir cette histoire, peut-être même plus vite quel ne devrais malheureusement. Mais elle avance on est quand même rendu à 13 chapitres. Comme tu vois ta petite demande à marché j'ais posté ce chapitre avant le week-end. Je devais le mettre vendredi soir ou samedi dans la journée et je le poste jeudi matin à 2 :30 am. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre de ta fic 'Défi 2 de Lady Jedusor'. Bye ;-D

**Akheza** – Merci pour ta review je suis heureuse de voir que tu aime cette histoire. Pour répondre à t'es questions : Seul le temps va pouvoir y répondre. Mais jusqu'ici, sa ne sera pas un Dark Harry et de s'avoir si Tom va aller jusqu'à la rentré scolaire je ne puis le dire car je ne le sais pas moi même. Bye

**Cynore** – Merci pour ta review c'est gentil. J'espère que tu à aimé ce chapitre. Bye


End file.
